StacheRider OneShot Challenge
by StacheRider
Summary: Charlie Swan is not just a boring cop from small town Forks who loves to fish and watch his flat screen. There is more depth to this Stacheman than meets the eye. Good ol' Chuck Swan has many exciting stories to tell. OneShots inside!
1. Chapter 2: Charlie's Hidden Passion

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: Charlie's Hidden Passion**

**AUTHOR: chels926**

Anyone who personally knew Charlie Swan would never have guessed that he hid a secret, a burning passion that dwelt inside him, one that remained dormant for months out of the year. Once a year, however, Charlie Swan was able to unleash that passion onto the world.

The young, new police officer from the small, rainy town of Forks, Washington was quite a stud in his mid-twenties. His long, dark hair fell to his shoulders with such volume that would make even Fabio jealous. The full mustache below his straight nose framed those luscious lips. His brown eyes held a spark that said, "Hey. I'm Chuck, and I'm here to party." Many girls fawned over the young officer, but he had never been interested in the girls in Forks. No, he had his heart set on someone else.

One Friday afternoon in early April in 1986, Charlie left the small police station quickly, happy that he could start the weekend early. It was the weekend for which he had been waiting for many months. His heart sped in excitement at the prospects that the next few days could and would hold for him.

Adjusting his killer shades, Charlie hopped onto his bike – the steel stallion that made the chicks go crazy. Checking that he had all of his paraphernalia within the bag on his back and that his sleeping bag was attached, he cranked the throttle and sped off down the winding road, leaving a trail of dust and the smell of diesel fuel behind him.

The ride to Tacoma was exhilarating. Charlie loved the feeling of the wind in his face, blowing his hair back behind him. Although he was a cop, he still exceeded the speed limit, feeling invincible in his new black leather riding jacket. Knowing the directions by heart, Charlie pulled off the main road onto a small gravel road. The drive would stretch for miles into the green, Washington wilderness, he knew, but he was getting close. He could feel it in his veins. He was going home.

Finding a parking space was easier with a motorcycle than it would have been with a car. Being a rebel, Charlie decided to make his own parking space at the front of the lot. No one was going to ticket him, for fuck's sake. He would dispute it, after all. He was a goddamn cop. Everyone here knew not to mess with Chuck Swan.

Looking up at the sign, he sighed affectionately. _Washington State Renaissance Faire,_ the sign read in its old, scripted letters. After a year's wait, the weekend had finally arrived. Grabbing the large bag from the back of his motorcycle, he made his way towards the bank of port-a-potties to the side of the parking lot. He couldn't arrive at a renaissance festival dressed in his 1980s attire, after all. He needed to travel back in time to the 1570s, and the port-a-potty was the only way.

Stripping off his pants, shirt, and jacket, he stuffed them into the sac and pulled out his costume. The dark red tights went splendidly with the black tunic, black pointed shoes, black floppy hat, and red sash. Putting on the costume, Charlie felt as if he had become a different man. This was not the badass cop from Forks, Washington. This was Charles, Duke of Something-shire.

Leaving the port-a-potty, Charles breathed a deep breath of fresh air and continued on to the registration tent, bag and sleeping bag in hand. Entering the festival, he saw that there were several familiar faces in the crowds, all dressed as wenches, elves, jesters, knights, princesses, or fairies.

"Charles! Blimey, you're finally here!" a horrible replication of a British accent took Charlie from his thoughts and made him turn around swiftly. The man at the registration tent, Quil Ateara, was dressed a court jester in his green and white costume. Jingling bells were attached to the three-pointed hat atop his head, making that beautiful noise every time Quil's head moved even an inch. Charlie knew Quil back in Forks, but neither of them mentioned their love for renaissance festivals. Here, they were completely different people.

"Quilliam, yes I am here," Charlie said with a bow. He always decided to keep his American accent, realizing that he didn't want to sound as pretentious as some people sounded with their fake accents.

"Right," Quil replied, getting back to business. "You're here for two nights and will be renting a tent, I assume. Correct?"

"That's right," Charlie responded. After making the necessary financial exchanges and saying a quick goodbye to his friend, he took his bag, the sleeping bag, and his rented tent and walked through the fair to the campground on the other side.

The faux English village looked as if it had been transplanted from the 16th century, with a few exceptions, of course. The metal bleachers surrounding the tournament field were obviously recent inventions, as were the popcorn machines in the snack tent and the dunk tank and other festival games. Charlie chose to ignore these anachronisms, however, and just enjoy the experience.

It didn't take long to set up the large tent and roll out the double sized sleeping bag that he brought at his lot in the campground. Unlike many of the other playtrons at the fair, Charlie did not share a tent with anyone else. It wasn't his style. Besides, he couldn't be sure what lovely lady would be sharing his sleeping bag what night.

Deciding to look around and peruse the shoppes of the festival, he found that it was basically the same deal as it was the year before and the year before that and the year before that. The vendors dressed as peasants, selling items from homemade arts and crafts to boiled peanuts and saltwater taffy. Somehow, though, it never seemed to get old. He loved all of it.

Charlie grabbed a turkey leg and a pint of lager for dinner and found some old friends at the food stalls. Harry Clearwater and his new wife, Sue, were present this year, Charlie noted. Harry was dressed as a wizard, a long white beard hanging dramatically from his chin, a gray sackcloth robe, and a pointed hat. His long black hair contrasted against the beard, making Charlie chuckle. Sue, on the other hand, was dressed as a duchess or marquise or something. Her fine dress was quite ornate, and the pointed hat on her head had a long scarf flowing from the top. Charlie had met the two of them a couple of years ago, and by strange coincidence, he found that they both were from the same Quileute reservation as Quil. As with Quil, however, Charlie, Harry, and Sue never discussed their real lives. Those were separate.

Wandering off, Charlie decided to head over to the games area of the festival. He was alone, and he was on the prowl. Which lucky lady would it be tonight? A fairy? A wench? A queen?

It was then that he saw her, the young woman sitting atop the seat of the dunk tank. She was breathtaking, Charlie thought. Her loose white peasant blouse was unbuttoned to just the top of her ample bosom. She was sitting with the skirts of her red skirt hiked to her thighs, her feet bare as they hovered above the water. Dark brown curls flowed down onto her shoulders, and the smile on her face showed that she was also having the time of her life.

"Drench a wench!" a peasant man yelled from the dunk tank, breaking Charlie from his reveries.

Looking back to the woman, Charlie realized that she was not yet wet. He also realized that she was wearing a white blouse. A wicked grin appearing on his face, he approached the man in charge of manning the tank.

"How much?" he asked, looking down at the sack of potatoes that would be thrown at the target.

"Fifty cents per potato goes to charity," the man replied.

"I'll take one," Charlie replied, fishing two quarters from the pocket in his tunic.

"You think you can make it in one shot?" the man asked, taking the change and handing over a potato. "Give it a go, then."

Charlie glanced once more at the woman on the stool and smiled at her.

"Good luck!" she sang out in her beautiful voice. To Charlie, it sounded like angels were descending from heaven.

Looking once more at the target, Charlie aimed and threw the potato as forcefully as he could towards the large target on the wall. It spiraled towards the target, but it missed by inches.

A blush creeping onto his cheeks, Charlie dug once more into his pocket for change. Handing another two quarters to the peasant man, he heard the woman giggle. It was in that moment that he knew that she was the one. It was the wench that he had been waiting for all of his life. She was beautiful, and most importantly, he wouldn't have to hide his passion for renaissance festivals from her. She would understand. His heart leapt at the thought.

Concentrating on the target, he aimed once again and threw the potato perfectly at the center. He heard a squeal as the seat let out from under the woman, and she plunged into the water of the see-through tank. She was under the water for only a few moments before she surfaced, taking a deep breath and wiping her eyes clear of water. The young brunette climbed a ladder out of the tank and back down onto the ground, water dripping from every part of her.

Before Charlie could really check out the woman's wet white blouse, however, the man handed her a towel and she pulled it around her shoulders, covering her bosom from view.

"Great aim," she told Charlie, walking over and standing in front of him.

"Thanks," Charlie replied. "Sorry about drenching you, though." In that moment, he was remorseful. It was only April after all, and the darkening sky made it quite chilly outside. She could not be comfortable in those wet clothes at all.

"I'm getting paid for it," she replied with a smile and a shrug of her shoulders. "My name is Renée." She stuck her hand out for an introduction.

"Charlie," he introduced himself, taking her small hand in hers and shaking it. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Um, yeah," Renée replied. "I guess you're one of those returning visitors, then. But yeah, this is the first year I could do this. I only graduated in December."

"I'm glad you could make it then," Charlie responded. "What made you want to come to one of these festivals?" He was truly curious. He knew of his own reasons, but not everyone could have been raised by historical reenactment actors.

"Um," she replied hesitantly, looking around. "Can I answer that as you walk me back to my tent so I can change out of these clothes? It's getting a bit cold." She flashed him a shy smile to show him that she did not want to leave his company just yet.

"Uh, yeah, no problem," he told her, waiting to follow her lead to her tent.

"I come to these festivals because I find them interesting and tons of fun," Renée told Charlie as she walked beside him towards the campground. "It's like going to Disneyland, but everyone is dressed up and there are fewer lines." The sky was growing dark above the tree line in the distance, and flames started popping up everywhere to provide light for the patrons to see. "And the history part of it is also fascinating," she added as they walked along the wide path. "What about you? Why do you come here every year?"

Although it shouldn't have, the question did catch Charlie off guard. In all of his years attending, no one had asked why he came to the Renaissance Faire every spring.

"It feels like home, I suppose," Charlie answered, readjusting the floppy hat on his head and flipping his long hair behind his shoulder. "My parents were actors who performed historical reenactments at Renaissance fairs throughout the country. When I was little, I used to come with them when I wasn't in school or with my grandmother. They died five years ago, but I suppose I come back to honor their memory."

"That's noble of you, Charles," Renée responded, using Charlie's Renaissance name. By this time, they had arrived at what Charlie presumed was Renée's tent.

"Are you here alone or did you come with friends?" he asked curiously before she could enter the tent. He didn't know if he had to look out for friends that would cock-block him.

"I came here with a girlfriend, but I don't know where she ran off to," Renée replied flippantly. "I'll be out in a minute. You mind waiting?"

"No," Charlie replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his tunic. Kicking a small rock around on the ground, he waited until Renée exited the tent a couple of minutes later, dressed in a different, dry wench's costume. Her wet hair was already drying into wild curls, and her face didn't even need an ounce of makeup to look stunning.

"All better," she told him. "I'm off duty for the rest of the night."

"Oh yeah?" Charlie asked in pleasant surprise. "Do you want to, uh, grab a drink?"

"I'd like that," she replied with a broad grin.

The next few hours for Charlie and Renée were spent drinking pints and pints of beer and cider. The more Renée drank, the more handsome Charlie's stache looked in her green eyes. When she had seen Charlie approach the dunk tank, she felt an automatic connection with him. Maybe it was love at first sight. Or maybe it was just lust at first sight, she wasn't entirely sure. She could feel the desire burning within her body though, and she only hoped that it would lead somewhere tonight.

With Renée's flirtatious manner, placing her hand innocuously on Charlie's thigh or his shoulder and whispering in his ear breathily, Charlie realized that he would score at the renaissance fair tonight. From what he had already gotten to know about Renée, however, he already knew that he didn't want this encounter to be merely a one night stand. She seemed to complete him – her humor, her intellect, her charm, and her beauty.

Somewhat drunkenly, the pair stumbled back to the campground until they reached Charlie's tent. "You want to come in?" Charlie asked Renée out of mere formality. He knew that she would come in.

"Do I ever," Renée replied, pulling Charlie by the collar of his tunic and leading him inside. She pushed Charlie down so that he was sitting on the large sleeping bag, and she sat down, straddling his lap and pushing her lips to his in a feverish passion.

Fifteen minutes later, in a tent under the stars at the Washington State Renaissance Faire with her parents halfway dressed as a 16th century nobleman and a wench, Isabella Marie Swan was first conceived.

**A/N: Pretend Bella was born prematurely in September. :)**

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 3: An Evening with Colt

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**TITLE: An Evening With Colt**_

**_AUTHOR: Duskwatcher_**

**Charlie**

Sometimes a man's gun is his best friend. Sometimes it's his only friend.

I stared down the barrel of my shotgun. It would certainly be the deadliest way. There'd be no chance of the doctors patching me up if I used the shotgun. It'd most likely blow the back of my head into the next room.

Problem was with the shotgun, my fingers couldn't quite reach the trigger with the gun in my mouth. I pulled the barrel out of my mouth and grimaced against of the taste of the gun oil. I took another swig from the bottle of Wild Turkey that sat by my elbow and washed the taste from my mouth. The whiskey burned my throat as it went down, but it was a good burn and I'd been getting used to it.

That left the revolver, then. I picked it up from the table and weighed it in my hand. This revolver had been a gift from my father on my seventeenth birthday. I still remembered the look of pride on his face as I opened the box.

"I want you to have this now that you're becoming a man," he said while my mother hovered in the background. "They say to walk softly and carry a big stick. Well, this will certainly beat any big stick!" He had laughed with that huge braying laugh of his.

Two years later he was dead of pancreatic cancer. One day he went to the doctor saying he wasn't feeling well, and six weeks later he was gone. My mother never really got over his death. Bit by bit, I watched as she seemed to just fade away. The two of us were more like each other than I had ever been like my dad, and neither Mom nor I were very expressive people. The two of us rattled around that big house for the last three years of her life. A week could go by without us exchanging more than ten words to each other. I think that's when I picked up the habit of silence.

I took another swig of the Wild Turkey. I'd graduated from beer sometime after Billy had died. We'd lost him to a kidney infection because of a compromised immune system. I still had trouble watching the Mariners. Some jerk player would make a stupid play and I'd expect to hear Billy's voice cussing him out.

The telephone rang, but I let the answering machine pick up. There wasn't anyone I was going to be talking to. I pulled out the box of shells for the revolver and lined up six of them on the table. Why six of them, I couldn't say. Really, the first one had better do the trick. Guess it was just habit. Do it right, do it completely. Follow through. The habits of a policeman.

After my mother died, it had been just me. I was working at Portland State University as a security guard and the guys dragged me out to a college bar after work one night. There I met a crazy, vivacious brunette wearing what looked like her underwear on the outside of her clothes, enough necklaces for three girls and looking more like Madonna than Madonna herself. She said her name was Renee, and when she grabbed me by the arm and challenged me to buy her a drink, I was shocked. That first night she had talked enough for both of us. I guess I must have said "uh-huh" and "oh, really?" enough to keep her talking and to lead her into thinking I was a good conversationalist, because she asked me to take her out the next night.

Renee was like opening a window to let some fresh air into the stale rooms of my life. Unpredictable, spirited and full of irrepressible enthusiasm, she was more alive, more full of life than anyone I had ever met. I don't know what she saw in me. Five years older than her, I was the yin to her yang. She'd been floating around the country with one group of friends or the other, and I think the very things that she found attractive in me, my stability and my roots, were ultimately the things that drove her away.

But we had some good times together. Six months after we met, she was pregnant. Three months after that, we were married. Once I graduated from the academy, I sold my parents' house and got a job as a patrolman in Forks. Renee seemed to take to our married life real well. She enjoyed decorating our new home and some of the best times I remember in our marriage were of us decorating the nursery, getting ready for Bella.

If I had to name one shining moment in my life, it would have to be the birth of my daughter. I was there when Renee pushed her out after eighteen hours of hard labor. The doctors had me cut the umbilical cord, and placed this tiny squalling child in my arms. Something changed in me as I held her, something seismic. This little seven-pound being had me wrapped around her finger just by waving her tiny fist in the air.

Renee was a good mother, if somewhat forgetful. I'd come home from a day shift to find the two of them covered in paint from a finger painting session gone crazy, the kitchen dark and cold, no dinner in sight. I felt it when Renee's restlessness started to build. I could tell the routine and the triviality of life with a toddler was starting to wear on her. Small town life with its slow pace was never going to be enough for her. I just had no clue as to what else I could give her.

It wasn't really a surprise when she said she was leaving. What cut me to the core was her taking Bella with her. Bella was a serious, thoughtful child with huge brown eyes. She would crawl into my lap to have me read a story to her, and I'd be overcome with the strength of my feelings for this small gentle being. The day Renee left, I watched from the driveway as Bella stuck her small hand out of the car window to wave goodbye to me as the car pulled away. The image of that haunted me for a long time.

I picked up the photograph I had on the table. It was just a grainy Polaroid, but it was one of my favorites. I was kneeling on the front lawn, my arm around Bella, who must have been around four at the time. She was in her bathing suit, wet from running through the sprinkler and she had on some kind of swim float she was holding up around her waist. We were both looking at the camera and her smile could have made angels weep.

The revolver wasn't really dirty, but I decided it was worth cleaning. I disassembled the gun and pushed the brush through the bore. That's one thing my father taught me. Take care of your guns and they'll take care of you. I almost started laughing at that. Yes, this gun was going to take care of me, all right.

I started living for the times when Bella would come visit. Those were the bright times in my life. The rest of the time, I just held my nose to the grindstone, just trying to be the best cop I could. The people in Forks are good people and they deserve a good police force. Mostly, it was quiet. We had a rash of hate crimes against some of the Quileutes when a family of white supremacists moved into town. A few months later, though, they'd moved on. But otherwise, it was mostly routine. Kids breaking into the summer homes or drunk driving violations. Occasionally domestic disturbances, but I was getting to be a pretty good mediator and able to defuse some of the less violent clashes. They even made me Chief.

When Bella called me and asked if she could come live with me in Forks, I said yes immediately. I talked it over with Harry and Sue Clearwater, who had teenagers of their own. They were my closest friends, next to Billy, of course. Sue especially, was helpful and gave me some tips on what to expect. I'm glad she did, otherwise I'd have met Bella at the airport with teddy bears and lollipops. What I knew about teenage girls wouldn't fill a shot glass.

As it was, my jaw dropped open as Bella came out of the airport gate. She'd turned into a beautiful young woman seemingly overnight. With her being such a looker, I expected the boys to start coming around, but I was leery when Edward Cullen started showing up on my front steps.

Sure, he was polite and respectful. Good student, and I'd never had any trouble with him. Still, there was something about him that was almost, I don't know,_ creepy _is the word that comes to mind.

Well, that's when the angst started. Bella was breaking up with him, he was breaking up with her; I couldn't keep it straight from week to week. So I was glad at first when he and his family decided to leave Forks that September. I thought it wouldn't be too long before Bella's heart mended and she found somebody more, well, normal. But, Bella withdrew and there was no getting through to her. I was near the end of my rope and I was contemplating asking Renee to come get her because the kid was a mess. I'd never felt so useless and so helpless.

Billy's boy, Jake, seemed to be making some headway with her and I did my best to encourage that. He just seemed so human after Edward. But the Cullens came back and before I knew it I was walking my baby girl down the aisle.

And then things got really weird.

Let's just say I never looked at Jake the same way. It was like standing on solid ground and having it turn to Jell-O under your feet. Where can you go when everything you counted on as reality was suddenly turned upside down? The Wizard of Oz had pulled back the curtain, but I wasn't ready to see it. I didn't want to know. It caused me more than one sleepless night, but they said I was better off not knowing and this was the one occasion when I thought that might actually be true.

Something had changed in Bella and though she tried to hide it from me, I knew it as surely as if it had a sign on it. This new person was Bella and yet in some way, it was not. As a cop, you start to develop an instinct for when a perp is going to go off the deep end and be a problem. It's an instinct that tells you when you're in danger. The Cullens were never anything but nice and welcoming to me, but the hairs on the back of my neck still rose when I was in close quarters with them.

I reassembled the revolver and ran my cleaning cloth over it. I clicked the shells into their chambers and spun the cylinder. Meticulous to the last, I put the box of shells and the cleaning kit away. The phone started ringing again, but I let the answering machine pick up. Charlie ain't home, tonight, nosiree. There wasn't too much left in the bottle of Wild Turkey.

Soon after Bells got married, Edward's niece moved in with them. And it wasn't long after that, all of the Cullens, Bella included, moved to Vancouver. I felt her loss in more ways than one. But that's when Sue Clearwater came into my life.

Sue had lost Harry to a heart attack several years back and somehow the two of us gravitated together. What a great, great gal she was. Down to earth and rooted, she was a straight-forward kind of woman with a huge dose of common sense. She moved in with me and I'd felt happier than I ever had in my life. Sue brought something to my life that I'd never had before, things like trust and intimacy. She introduced me to joint bubble baths. Warm-hearted, funny and sensual, we had a couple of incredible years together.

It was cervical cancer that took Sue. I watched as she fought it valiantly, but in the end, all I could do was hold her hand when she died.

I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and felt the water that had collected there. I wasn't going to leave a note or anything like that. I was a man of few words and it seemed best to leave it that way.

I would be using my service pistol, but they took that away from me along with my badge. Meg Quinn, the Town Manager, had put me on indeterminate administrative leave. After Sue's funeral, the liquor thing had gotten out of control and I had crashed the cruiser coming home from Port Angeles. She'd told me to take the time I needed to get my head back together, but time wasn't going to do it. Hence, the revolver. I picked it up off the table.

I hoped Bells would be all right. Somehow, I knew she would be. She loved that husband of hers to the point of irrationality, and as long as she had him, she'd be okay.

Ever the cop to the end, some part of me heard the squealing of tires on a car that was moving much too quickly down the street, headed this way.

My hands were shaking as I cocked the trigger and brought the gun to my mouth. The sound of car doors slamming in my own driveway startled me so much, that my finger twitched and the gun went off. The blast toppled me backward in the chair and I wound up on my back on the kitchen floor, staring at the ceiling, feeling the blood leak from me as an icy coldness started creeping inwards from my hands and feet.

"Oh, God, we're too late!" I heard Bella cry. I thought when you were dying you were supposed to be talking to dead people. Bella was still alive. Why was she here?

The kitchen ceiling faded from my sight and blackness took its place. I heard Carlisle Cullen's voice say, "I'm not going to be able to save him from this, Bella. What are you going to want to do?" Why was Carlisle Cullen in my death scene? The bullet to the brain must have scrambled my wits.

"What do you think Charlie would want, Bella?" That was Alice Cullen's voice. Why the Cullens? It just wasn't making any sense.

"Save him, please, save him!" Bella sounded like she was crying. I wanted to tell her not to cry, I'll be alright, just like I had when she was a little girl. The coldness creeping up my arms and legs was frightening, but I suspected it wouldn't be too long.

Alice spoke again. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Edward," Bella pleaded, sounding like her feelings were ripping her apart. "Ask him. I don't know what to do."

"We don't have much time. Make a decision quickly or it'll be made for you." There was Carlisle again.

Edward's voice sounded like it was right above me. "What about it, Charlie? Should we save you? Do you want immortality?"

Some primal part of me screamed Yes! I don't want to die! It was frightening now that it was upon me.

Suddenly, I felt someone's teeth on my throat. At the same time, I felt a ripping and a burning at my wrists and ankles.

The pain from the head wound was nothing compared to the searing, scorching pain that started at my neck and extremities and worked its way inward. Was I burning in hellfire, I wondered. Had I gone to hell? Had all those years in public service counted for nothing?

Impossibly, the pain continued to build. Each second I thought it was as bad as it could be and then it got worse. I started screaming with the agony. Above the sounds of my own screams, I heard Bella cry, "My God, what have I done?"

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Ch 4:Sweet Dream or Beautiful Reality?

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_TITLE: Sweet Dream or Beautiful Reality?_**

**_AUTHOR: Elfinchakie_**

Charlie. Charlie Swan. He's the God damn toughest chief of police Forks has ever seen. He was the moody, strong silent type who would brood over the departure of his wife and daughter. Me? My name is Alice Cullen and I'm a criminal. Well, at least in the eyes of society I need to be in jail. _Society_ being the shitty little town of Forks. They all thought that sweet little Alice Cullen was going to be a dancer and then she was going to marry a nice rich man and have a wonderful life.

No one expected sweet little Alice to turn out like _this. _I drink, smoke pot, steal shit and get into fights. Yeah, I'm small but piss me off and I'll pounce on you like a fucking panther. Sometimes I truly wonder why I get myself into trouble so much. I went 'off the rails' when I was eighteen in a fit of rebellion but I didn't think I'd still be rebelling years later.

I'm not a bum though. I work. I paint and people buy my art – obviously nobody from around here, they couldn't appreciate good art even if it flew up and smacked them in their big, ignorant faces. I really should move away from here. I need to get out this pathetic little town. But I would miss my brothers, the only ones in my family who treated me with respect and actually cared about me.

Another part of me wondered if my reluctance to leave came from the fact that I secretly enjoyed it when Chief Swan handcuffed me. I won't deny that I may be a tiny little bit infatuated with him but is that a good enough reason to stay here? No. I need to get out of this place before the residents of Forks put me on a witch trial.

I've always wondered what would happen if I ever came on to him. I could swear there was something between us, like some serious sexual tension. But what did I know? I'd been having fantasies about the man for years.

He'd like to role-play... He was never good cop, always bad cop.

Shaking thoughts of belt spankings out of my head, I turned to my laptop and started searching for places to rent in New York. I'd always wanted to live there and it's where a large majority of my clients are. I wouldn't have to ship them my work and I could meet them in person, it would be perfect.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

A couple of weeks later I was all set to go. Everything was sorted out, I'd found myself this great little apartment east of Central Park and had sent my stuff off to be shipped this morning. I was leaving tomorrow evening so I thought I'd go out one last time and pay my respects to this fucking town. I even got a taxi to the bar because there was no way I was getting busted tonight for a DUI. Although... Having one last brush up with the Chief sounded way too tempting.

I stepped into the one place in Forks where I felt like I belonged, _Bar Rage. _I was hit by the familiar smell of cigarettes and alcohol while my eardrums were assaulted by the sound of the shit band playing on the "stage". It wasn't really a stage; it was a platform about three inches off the floor. Mike Newton was on the microphone, wailing like he gave a crap while his band tortured their instruments. What a crime.

I made my way over to the bar and waved Tyler over. He jogged up to where I was and flashed me his best smile. He was gorgeous and we'd hooked up on a number of occasions but we were more friends than anything. We had an understanding. We were the raven-haired outlaws of Forks.

"The usual?" He asked, leaning over the bar to kiss my cheek while using his tattooed arms to lift himself up effortlessly.

"Yes sir," I giggled and hopped onto the stool to my left. Tyler plunked my Southern Comfort down and ran his hand awkwardly over his Mohawk. We said goodbye properly yesterday – last night to be more precise. I knew it was going to be painful being away from him, we'd miss each other because he was my closest friend. Fuck, he was my _only _friend.

"So... you're all set to go then?"

"Yup."

"Listen Alice, after last night... I feel like we've said goodbye already so... I don't think I can do this right now. It's too painful." He winced and looked away from me, his eyes darting around and focusing on everything except me.

"It's okay T," Someone from the over end of the bar was calling him and he finally looked at me. "I get it." I sighed heavily, reaching to take his hand and tenderly kissing the back of it. "Bye Tyler."

"Bye Alice." He gave me one more of his heart stopping smiles and then turned. I watched him walk to the other end of the bar and then I rotated my body towards the stage, pretending I was interested in what Mike's band was doing.

As I gulped down my drink I suddenly wanted to go home and wished I had driven here. I wasn't drunk enough to need a taxi. When I turned back to the bar to put my glass down I was surprised to see another drink waiting for me. I smiled and swapped it with my empty glass. Maybe I'd stay for one more.

One more turned into six more. Every time I turned around there was a new drink sitting there. I knew Tyler was doing it to make me happy and I played along. I never really looked up at him though. I knew I'd end up jumping over the bar and telling him that he was the only thing that kept me sane over the years and that I loved him. I'd never said that to him but I'm sure he knew it.

Eventually, when I was well and truly wasted, I decided to bust the joint and go home. Drinking on my own was no fun. I slid off the stool, trying my best to stand without swaying and then chanced a peek in Tyler's direction. He was at the other end again with his back to me. I couldn't tell you how long I stood and stared at the back of his head but it would've been a whole lot longer if I didn't hear a bunch of skanks come in. I didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"Oh how lovely, looks like we're joined by the freak of the town tonight," A nasally voice came from behind. I spun on my heel and turned to glare at Lauren Mallory, she was flanked by Jessica Stanley and Rosalie Hale. The whores had been trying to get to the most important guys in my life for years and now that I was going, I wouldn't be there to keep them away. And guys sucked with self-control.

"DID ANYONE CALL FOR HOOKERS??!" I yelled to the rest of the bar, earning a few chuckles and a hearty laugh which I recognised as Tyler. Newton and the band stared on with hopeful looks on their faces.

"Really funny, Alice" Jessica sneered. I barred my teeth right back at her and took a step forward.

"You'll be glad you hear that I'm leaving." I said in a sickeningly sweet tone. The alcohol that had poisoned my bloodstream was fuelling the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I wanted a fight. I wanted to tell them to fuck off one last time. I wanted them to know not to go near my boys.

"Glad doesn't even begin to cover it. I guess this means Tyler's free huh" Lauren returned the sweetness as her eyes roamed behind me. What happened next was inevitable.

I launched myself at Lauren's waist, knocking her and Jessica down in one tackle and landing right on top of them. Rosalie Hale let out a pathetic squeak so I grabbed a drink from the table by my head and flung it at her, yelling "Stay away from Emmett!" Then I turned and grabbed Jessica's hair, yanking it so her head lifted off the ground to the level I was at. "And you need to stay away from Edward," I growled in her ear and let go of her head so it hit the floor with a thud.

I felt a little jab in the back of my own head and turned to see Lauren looking down at her fist with wide eyes. I let out a manic laugh as I began to move toward her, delighted by the look of terror that crossed her face. I was the predator and she was my prey. Lauren stood no chance when I was drunk and pissed off. She clumsily tried to scramble to her feet but I caught her before she could stand up properly.

I pulled her legs out from under her and pinned her to the floor, I raised my arm to take a hit but something caught my hand. Looking to my right, I saw Tyler crouching by my side holding me back.

"Please Alice, don't do this now." He said softly, I could hear a police siren in the distance and looked around to find every pair of eyes on us.

Lauren looked like she'd just pissed herself. I bent so my face was in hers and whispered, "This is what you'll never have." Making sure she was watching, I grabbed the front of Tyler's shirt and pulled him roughly to me, kissing him with as much passion as I could. And then I didn't stop because I knew my time with him was short now. The sirens were right outside, whirling angrily and impatiently.

I managed to pull myself away from Tyler and stand up in time to see Chief Swan burst through the door in all his glory. He was a silhouette against the streetlights outside until he stepped into the dim bar, his face clearly livid. He grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the heap on the floor that was Lauren and yanked me towards the door.

"Goodbye all!" I shouted on the way out, knowing it was probably the last time they'd ever see me.

"I should've known you were behind this," Chief Swan mumbled as he pushed my head down on the bonnet of the cruiser and cuffed me, the cold steel caused goosebumps to erupt all over my body but the feeling was oddly comforting. The interior of the car was always familiar.

Part of me hated the person who called 911 and the other part loved them because now I would be getting one last ride in Swan's cruiser.

After I watched the bar disappear from view, I turned to look at the back of the Chief's head and then found his eyes studying me in the rear-view mirror. I smiled a – hopefully – seductive smile but then the car ran over a pothole, causing my forehead to hit the wire mesh that separated the front and back of the car. My head then started drooping on its own accord, I was so drunk that it was difficult to hold myself upright.

And then, _then_ I had a great idea. I poked my nose through a gap in the wire and giggled between words as I told the Chief of Police exactly what was on my mind.

"Hey Charlie, _Chaaarlie?_" He grunted and ignored me but I carried on anyway. "Tonight is my last night in Forks... And I was wondering if, you know..." I tilted my head to the side and shook my shoulders a little, trying to loosen the tension the cuffs were creating. "Chief Swan, I've always felt attracted to you so how about we forget the station tonight and you just take me back to your place."

My head smacked the wire again as he suddenly slammed the breaks and swung the car around, my shoulder to crashed into the door. He put the sirens on and everything. We were heading towards the area of Forks where his house was, I only knew this because I hung out with his daughter Bella a few times when I was younger. Didn't really like her though, she was obsessed with books or some shit and then started following Edward around like a lost puppy. That friendship didn't exactly work out... She moved away a few years back anyway. I think that's part of the reason why Charlie seemed so pissed off all the time. He must get lonely in that house.

I grinned like a fool when we pulled up into his driveway, he was driving so fast that I thought we'd crash into the house. He flew out of the car and I could see him pacing around outside. I knew he was a man of few words but this was getting a little weird. He hadn't said a word to me since we got in the cruiser and I was starting to wonder if he was going to kill me or something. I couldn't even get out of the car.

He booted a garden gnome across the lawn and then turned to my door, flinging it open and staring at me with crazed eyes. I could see he was torn, so I gave him a drunken smile and a hiccup. His face finally softened and he did something that I have never in my life seen Charlie Swan do. He smiled. Actually it was more of a smirk but still, it was _amazing_.

And then lips were on mine, full force and pushing me down onto the backseat. "You're such a bad girl," he breathed against my cheek, causing me to moan quietly. He freed my hands from their metal restraints and put his arms around me, lifting me out the car and walking me to the door. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, marvelling in my head at the fact that this was actually happening.

He carried me all the way up the stairs and laid me onto his bed, he had hungry eyes that bore into mine. I impatiently pulled my top off and threw it to an unknown destination. Charlie hovered over me in his uniform. I glanced down and traced my fingers lightly along his leather gun belt until I got to the chilly silver of his pistol. He followed my gaze and his mouth twitched up slightly, he pulled the gun out and slowly brought it to my lips. I kissed it lightly, maintaining eye contact the whole time until he started to trail the barrel down my neck and to the valley of my breasts.

I gasped at the thrill of sensations, the coolness of it against my sensitive bare skin combined with the sheer danger of a loaded weapon was making my head spin. Charlie reached over and placed the gun on the bedside table before he retraced the path he'd made with it down my body with his tongue, replacing the cold with slick warmth. I gasped when I felt that badass moustache of his tickle the inside of my left breast. This was by far better than any fantasy I'd ever had.

Running my fingers through his hair and then down to his shoulders, I pulled him up to my face so I could attack him with my mouth while we hastily undressed each other. Hands were everywhere, lips were sucking and tugging. Our movements were almost... angry.

And then we were naked.

And then I was being sat on a chair. And then Charlie pulled fluffy black handcuffs out of his draw. And then my hands were behind my back. And _then _a scarf was tied around my eyes.

I was submerged in darkness and felt giddy with craziness. You couldn't get as crazy as this.

I felt Charlie drape my legs over his bare shoulders, leaning forward to kiss his way up my right thigh. I sucked in a large, strangled breath which turned into a groan as I felt his hot mouth against my dripping wet heat. His tongue drew firmly against my slit before circling my clit and then moving back down to plunge into me. He repeated the action over and over while I struggled against the restraint of the cuffs as the pressure built. I could feel him smiling against me as I gasped and moaned and swore frantically.

Finally reaching my climax, I screamed out and jerked against him, breaking the flimsy sex cuffs in the process. I whipped the scarf away from my eyes and looked down at Charlie between my legs with his wet mouth. I pulled him to me roughly and tasted myself on his lips and tongue.

He threw my down on he bed and plunged into my without warning. My hands went to pound the sheets at my sides from the shock and I hit the TV remote by accident. The TV pinged on and _Shine a Light _appeared on screen. I let out my famous manic laugh as Charlie thrust into me while the sounds of The Rolling Stones echoed around the room.

He was grunting in time to the sound of his hips smacking against mine. I grabbed his ass and the tempo increased as the riff of _Satisfaction _filled our heads. _Pound. Pound. Pound_. I could hardly breathe because we were going too fast for me to catch my breath. I could feel the head of his dick hitting my special spot and I started screaming for him to drive harder.

I lifted my legs and slid them up his muscled arms until they rest on his shoulders, we both let out a loud "fuck" at the pleasure the new angle brought. It didn't take us long to cum after that, sweating and panting into each other's necks.

"You're the only part of my job I enjoyed, I'll miss you." He whispered into my ear as I dozed off in the burly arms of the police chief with a silly smile on my face.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Miss Cullen?" _Miss Cullen, Miss Cullen. _First up, why the fuck was he calling me that and secondly, why the fuck was he was shaking my shoulder? Couldn't the man tell I just wanted to sleep?

Opening my bleary eyes, I saw Charlie peering at me with a furrowed brow. I smiled and reached out to touch him but I couldn't. My hands were behind my back again. But the cuffs weren't fluffy and they were cutting into the skin on my wrists. It took me a moment to realise I was in the back of the cruiser.

"Charlie, I'm too tired to play games now." I groaned, struggling and huffing as I tried to sit up straight.

"You will address me as Chief Swan young lady. Are you going to cooperate or do I have to drag you out?" He was red faced and talking through gritted teeth.

I started giggling and rolled around in the backseat, he was acting like such a butt plug. I still thought he was messing around when he grabbed my arm and yanked me out but then realised it was no joke when I saw an officer waiting to assist him when we walked up the ramp to the station. The rest was kind of unclear, I heard Charlie mutter that he'd just picked me up for assaulting three women in a bar while the other officer proceeded to tut at me.

I was thrown into the familiar shitty little cell and the door slammed shut behind me with a deafening crack. To say I was confused would be an understatement. I couldn't tell if I'd just been fucked or if my vagina was just aching to get fucked. Still feeling pretty drunk, I lay down on the concrete bench and shut my eyes.

The next morning, Edward came to get me. I stumbled toward the grinning, cocky bastard and threw my arms around him.

"Thank you thank you thank you," I chanted into his shoulder.

"Wow Alice, three accounts of assault. That's a bit much, even for you. You're lucky they didn't lock you away for good." He chuckled into my hair, which I was sure probably resembled a nest.

"Luckier that I have a rich brother like you to bale me the fuck out," I laughed back as I pulled away, fully aware that dorky officer Yorkie was staring at me. "Get me the fuck out of here, Edward."

I guess I'll never know whether my romp with Charlie really happened or if I passed out and had a damn good dream but I swear that when I looked out of the car window and saw Chief Swan leaning in the door frame... _I swear_ I saw him wink at me.

I boarded a plane to New York later that day after saying goodbye to my big brothers. I decided not to bother plaguing my mind with the fucked up mess of Forks anymore. I knew some tall, handsome blonde was probably waiting for me out there and I was going to find him. So, it was goodbye to my brothers, to Tyler, to Charlie Swan. Goodbye to Forks. Hello New York City.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 5: Blissfully Ignorant

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: Blissfully Ignorant**

**AUTHOR: EmmaleeWrites05**

**Charlie POV**

I hung up my gun holster and jacket from work as soon I got in the door. Today had been a long mundane day as usual and I was looking forward to popping open a cold one and watching some sports center tonight. I heard a giggle from the kitchen and snapped my head in that direction. Bella was making dinner and Alice was over…again. Since Bella moved in with me a few years ago, Alice has practically been living here on the weekends. I didn't mind so much. I was glad Bella made friends so fast in this tiny town. What I did mind was the sick masochistic infatuation I seemed to harbor on Alice. She was beautiful, no denying that and I didn't feel so bad thinking that now that she was eighteen, but she is twenty years my junior and I feel like a disgusting old man every time she is around. She is same age as my daughter for god sakes, but I am a man and I can't deny the pull I feel towards her whenever she is around. It's repulsive but it's my secret to hold.

I entered the kitchen and found Bella stirring some meat in a pan and Alice sitting on the counter next to the fridge. I grabbed the handle to the fridge and opened it grabbing a beer quickly. "Hi girls." I mumbled over their laughter. It was summer now and I found Alice at my house more often then I think I had been at the house so far.

"Hey dad." Bella turned towards the sink and started rinsing off a head of lettuce.

"Hello Charles." Alice said next to me on the counter. She was a tiny little woman barely reaching my chin when standing, but sitting up on the counter she was eye level to me. I looked over at her as I closed the fridge and twisted the cap off my beer. I nodded once in her direction and turned towards the living room hurrying out of there. Alice had been wearing a dress. I loved it when she wore dresses and spoke in a semi deep voice. She started calling me 'Charles' since the first day I met her. And if I was going to be honest with myself, her calling me Charles did unspeakable things to my confidence.

I sat alone in the living room for most of the night avoiding the girls. I often wondered if perhaps Alice had an idea what she did to me. She seemed to do specific things to agitate me as if she was trying her hardest to break my resolve. Wearing dresses in the dead of winter, speaking in that low voice I hardly ever hear from her, and wearing the tiniest skimpiest pajamas known to mankind. But when I found out a few months ago from Bella that she was dating some kid named Jasper, I knew it was my old mind playing tricks on me. I was finally becoming delusional.

Bella brought me a taco dinner in the living room before her and Alice escaped upstairs. I could hear the music turn on and laughing every once in a while. I was safe now with them upstairs and away from me. I spent several more hours in the living room. I only had two more beers over that time and decided to turn in for bed around 11 o'clock. I made my way up the stairs, missing that one squeaky step I have yet to fix and I listened for noises coming from Bella's bedroom when I reached the landing. Nothing. They were asleep. Thank god.

I walked into my room and turned on the ceiling fan. We had been having an unusual heat wave as of lately and my room gets stifling hot throughout the day. I kicked out of my clothes and climbed into the bed in my boxers. I pushed the blanket off and pulled the sheet up to cover me. I stared up at the fan slowly rotating on the ceiling. The moon light streaming in from the window was causing ghostly shadows to dance across it. I felt my eyes grow heavy as I started to drift off.

_I opened my eyes and saw a bizarre sight above me on the ceiling- "Alice?" She lay across a bed of red rose petals naked with ones strategically placed across her most intimate areas. I was still lying on the bed in my boxers, sheet laid across me down on my waist and my arms were up behind my head as the first petal fell from the sky drifting down to land on me. Wait, I've seen this before. This was in that movie American Beauty - The one where the dad is obsessed with his daughters' best friend. Ironic. He was dreaming this same thing. I must be dreaming._

I jerked awake as a loud clicking sound reverberated through my bedroom pulling me from my awkward dream. I was lying exactly as I was in my dream, staring up at the ceiling. The fan was still slowly rotating with the moon light bouncing off the blades. I knew I was breathing hard as I tried to catch my breath. I looked away from my ceiling and towards my door across the room wondering what the clicking sound was. What I wasn't expecting was to see Alice standing there up against my door with her arms behind her looking sheepish. _This can't be real, I must still be dreaming._

"Alice? What are you doing in here?" I whispered trying to be quiet. There is no way this was actually happening. She slowly started walking towards my bed and I sat up adjusting the sheet to cover me better and hide my obvious reaction to the dream of her.

"Did you know that Bella and you do the same exact thing?" Her voice was quiet and timid, quite different than the over confidant Alice I had come to know.

"What are you talking about?" She sat down on the foot of my bed with on leg under her and the other hanging off the edge.

"You both talk in your sleep." She looked down at the bed nervously picking some lint off of it. I was startled at her admission. _I talk in my sleep? Ah hell, I wonder what I was saying this time. Did she hear me? Dammit._ "I've…uh…" She cleared her throat. When she spoke again her voice was back to that deep confidant one I heard earlier in the kitchen. "I've been listening to you talk in your sleep for months now. I kind of have insomnia so I sit out in the hall and read so as to not wake Bella up. The first time I heard you sleep talk though; I thought I was losing my mind."

I finally found my voice. "Why did you think you were losing your mind?" I watched her as she stared at the bed. She hadn't looked up at me since she entered my room.

Her head lifted and her eyes looked deeply into my not breaking contact. It was a little unnerving. "I heard my name." _Ah shit_.

"Oh um…" I cleared my throat trying to pause and think of what I was going to say. "Alice listen…I…"

"No Charles…." She stood up from the end of my bed and walked up next to me. I felt her tiny little hand touch my bare shoulder and push me down. She quickly got up on the bed and straddled my waist. _This is so not how this was supposed to happen, if ever_. "I'm not stupid. I've seen the looks; I've heard the sleep talking. I know the attraction; it's there for me too. And it's not as if I have been innocent in all of this. I've been trying to spur you on."

She had her hands on my shoulders pining me down to the bed. Her tiny lithe body was sitting directly on top of my growing erection and she seemed to enjoy it. She leaned forward towards me going in for a kiss when I stopped her. "Alice, this isn't right, your twenty years younger than me. You're the same age as my daughter; you have a boyfriend….I just…."

"Charles, technically Bella is still a minor. I am an adult and can make all my own decisions. Stop being the chief of police and be a man. A man, I am sure, is in desperate need to get laid." Damn if she wasn't right. I haven't exactly been celibate since Renee left but I haven't been sexually exploitive either. To say it's been a little while would be an understatement. "Plus, I am single. No boyfriend…" She seemed to add as an afterthought.

Alice cocked an eyebrow at me as her hands slowly started to travel down my arms. She grabbed a hold of my hands and tentatively brought them to rest on her waist. She rested her hands on my stomach and started to slide them up my chest as she leaned forward. Her sweet breath blew across my face seconds before her soft moist lips met mine – and I felt fireworks. It was as if a light switch went off in my head and I finally felt what I had been missing out on. What surprised me was when she lightly giggled.

"What?" I asked cautiously.

"Your 'stache…" She ran her finger lightly over my upper lip. "It just tickles is all." She leaned back down and took my lips with her. Her kissing was demanding and if I was being honest….I liked it.

I pulled her hips down harder on me as I wrapped my arms around her back and crushing her closer to me. Her lips parted as a moan escaped through them and her tongue found my lips. I eagerly took her tongue with mine and started exploring her mouth as her hands found purchase in my hair. This was no longer about Alice and me, the twenty years age difference or the fact that I was the chief of police and she was barely legal. We were a man and a woman following our urges.

Alice pulled away and sat up. The look on her face was a look of bliss. Her hands moved to the bottom of her shirt as she looked at me one last time. The shirt coming off would officially be the no turning back point. I watch her as she exceedingly slowly brought the hem of her tank top up over her head. Her breasts came into sight and they were more fitting for her then my mind could imagine. They were small and prefect size for my hands. Her nipples were already taunt and calling out for me. I sat up and pulled her lips back to mine as my hands traveled up her stomach to her breasts. I palmed them and rolled on her nipples between my fingers causing her to moan out. She arched back from me pushing her chest forward right into my awaiting mouth. The sounds I was eliciting from her with just the use of my tongue was stirring up that primal side of me I hadn't seen in a long time.

I grabbed a hold of her waist securely as I swiftly flipped us over. I hovered above her taking in the view for a few seconds before I descended down and fervently took her lips with mine. I trailed my hands up and down her body slowly committing every inch and curve of her petite frame to mind. My mouth left hers and followed the path of my hand – down her neck, over her collarbone, between her breasts, over her breasts. I slipped one hand slowly into the waist of her shorts and tugged them down gently. I was pleasantly surprised to find that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath. It took everything I had in me not to just jump in head first right then and there.

I kissed back up her chest, shoulder, neck and to her mouth again. I felt her hands grab hold of the sides of my boxer briefs and start tugging them down. I shifted quickly and yanked them the rest of the way off like an anxious horny little teenager. That thought was where it hit me. I was lying in bed naked with a very naked Alice. I wasn't the horny little teenager – she was. I pulled back and looked in her eyes. I needed to see it. I needed to confirmation that I wasn't some sick perverted old man living out a fantasy. I needed to know this was actually happening and she was okay with it.

She reached up and wrapped her hand around the back of my neck fisting her fingers into my hair once again. "Stop thinking. Just feel." I let her pull my face back to hers and the kiss started to become urgent and feverish. I couldn't get enough of her and I don't think anything could have stopped me at this point. I snaked one my hands between us and slipped my hand between her legs teasing her clit - _Her very bare clit._ I groaned out as her hips bucked up into my hand urging me on. I slipped one finger in her quickly followed by another. She was so tight, so wet and so hot. She moaned out a series of profanities as my hand pick up pace. The sound echoed through my room and I knew I would never forget the sound. I was instantly glad that the clicking sound I had heard earlier was her locking my door. However, I have no doubt in my mind that we were being loud enough to be heard which didn't bode well for me, but in this moment – I didn't care.

I felt the all too familiar ache in between my legs when it dawned on me. I don't have any condoms; I don't have sex here – ever. _God dammit_. I was too lost in my mind and playing with Alice that she actually took me by surprise when her tiny little hand enclosed around my already stiff erection. I groaned and almost lost my precarious balance over her. My eyes filtered closed as I concentrated on her hand on me and my hand in her. Her hand slowed and stilled on me as her other hand grabbed a hold of my wrist. "I want you in me. I've waited too long for this to cum without you." I groaned. That was sexier than I thought it would be. "You don't need a condom, I'm on the pill."

I grabbed her hands and pulled them up over her head. I leaned in a kissed her eagerly again. I let all my passion and emotions pour out in the one kiss. I pulled away and rested my forehead on her chest and watched as I aligned my erection up to her. It was the most erotic sight my brain could never come up with. As many times I have had this dream with Alice – nothing beat the reality of the situation. Her loud breathing and beating heart, the smell of her arousal, the heat that surged from her center. All of it was overwhelming and incredible. It was an image I would carry with me forever.

I looked up at her as I slowly pushed forward sheathing myself within her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as I seated myself within her fully. She was so unbelievably tight that I needed to take a few breaths and calm myself before continuing. I gradually started to rock my hips forward. She pulled her hands out of my grasped and entwined them around my shoulders bringing me closer to her. I latched my lips onto her neck as my pace grew faster and more furious. She was moaning in my ear and it was the sexiest sound I had ever heard. She leaned up and nibbled on my ear lobe as she spoke, "Switch me spots." She licked my ear quickly and pulled away. Who was I to argue?

I pulled away and sat down on the bed leaning up against the headboard. She quickly straddled me again and sunk down on me without hesitation. I groaned and grabbed her waist as she started rocking her hips. Her hands held onto the headboard on either side of my head as she arched her back and leaned backwards. Her chest was directly in my face as she used the headboard as leverage to rock even faster and harder than I thought possible. I buried my face in her chest to try and muffle my growling. Alice was moaning rather loudly I felt the familiar build up in my groin growing. I leaned forward and wrapped one of my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. I moved my other hand between us and started flicking over her clit. Her mewling got louder and her thrusting grew frantic. I drove my hips forward with every one of her thrusts down eliciting the most amazing feeling. I sped up my hand on her clit and started to feel the tell tale signs of her coming orgasm. She pushed down a couple more times and stilled above me as her walls started to clinch. I grabbed onto her hips and swiftly lifted her up and down on my straining erection bringing forth my own orgasm promptly after her.

I fell back against the headboard out of breath and exhausted. Alice fell forward on my lap laying her head against my chest. I wrapped my arms around her as we both calmed down. She shifted off my lap a few moments later and we both sank down to the bed lying next to each other. I watched as the fan continued to rotate on the ceiling as if nothing had happened. "We probably shouldn't have been so loud." I mumbled a few minutes later.

"Why? It's not as if anyone could hear us." Alice responded as she grabbed the sheet pulling it up over us.

"What do you mean? Bella is right down the hall and I am sure that is a noise she never wanted to hear." I looked over at Alice as she had a look on her face indicating she was a child about to get into trouble._ Fuck, what did I just do?_

"Oh calm down Charles. She isn't here."

"WHAT?" I looked over at the clock on the night stand – 1:42 AM. "What do you mean she isn't here?" I didn't mean to yell at her but why the hell wasn't my daughter home at nearly two in the morning?

"Calm down Mr. Chief of Police. She snuck out with Edward. I told her I'd cover for her. Distract you if I had to. It's not like it's the first time she has snuck out." I felt my heart start to beat out of my chest. I was going to kill that boy.

"So, was that all this was? A distraction?"

She sat up quickly and looked at me with worry in her eyes. "No, of course not. I wanted this, just like you. Just calm down and get some rest. We can deal with this in the morning, but everything is going to be fine." She laid back down and scooted her body back into my side. She lazily started tracing her finger across my chest playing with the scattering of hairs there.

"I don't want to know she is sneaking out and doing only god knows what with your brother." I whispered in the darkness a few minutes later.

Alice laughed before she whispered back. "And I am sure she doesn't want to know that you are sleeping with her best friend. What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and what you don't know won't hurt you. Ignorance is bliss."

I tilted my head down and place a kiss on top of her forehead and tightened my arm around her. I don't know where this will lead to or if it will lead anywhere, but for the time being I am just going to enjoy the moment and forget everything else. I'll deal with all the repercussions of this in the morning. Perhaps, Alice can "distract" me every time Bella decides to sneak out. I can be blissfully ignorant.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 6: Change in Routine

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: Change in Routine**

**AUTHOR: LittleLea05**

_A/N: Disclaimer: S Meyer owns all things Twilight. I just take her characters into a whole new realm of craziness. One-shot inspired by Aerosmith's "Love in an Elevator"._

_Thanks to BohemianBuffalo and Punkfarie for their beta services. This one-shot is purely for the awesomeness that is the Stacheman, for the Stacherider's Challenge_.

**Charlie's POV**

My life was not as I expected it to be when I was younger. I am now a middle aged man with a grown daughter and no life beyond fishing and sports.

It was time for a change, but little did I know that opportunity was just around the corner.

After Bella went off to college I spent all my spare time in front of the TV or fishing with Billy. There was nothing exciting about my life; just the same old shit routine, day in and day out; get up, take a shower, get ready for work, grab a bite to eat, climb in the cruiser, go to work, do my job and come home, sit in my La-Z-Boy with a nice cold beer and watch the game. I rarely ever made something to eat, so I was losing weight. Bella always did the cooking while I did the eating.

Anyways, it was a typical boring dreary day in Forks. Not much to patrol in this town. After my shift ended, I headed home to do the normal Charlie-thing. As I stepped over the threshold of my home, I sighed and began shedding my uniform; taking my gun holster off and hanging it up on the little hook Bella had put on the wall, and taking off my jacket and badge.

I went to the kitchen and was ready to head to the fridge for one of those nice cold beers when I noticed the little red light blinking on the answering machine.

_Huh, wonder who could be calling._ Normally, if it was Bella, she would just hang up and call the station, but I walked over to the counter that the phone was at and pressed play.

"Hello, Chief Swan. This is Deputy Sam Uley over at Seattle PD and I was wondering if we could use your services for a while down here. Our Chief of Police had a serious heart attack and may not make it. We've heard you are the best for the job from a few fellow officers. So if you can get back to us that would be greatly appreciated. Have a great night." He prattled off the number and I wrote it down before the message ended.

"What the hell? Why are they calling me? I don't know the first thing about patrolling a city of Seattle's stature. Sure I am the Chief of Police in Forks, but Forks is a speck of dust compared to Seattle. Seattle is a big place. What the fuck am I going to do?" After I realized I was talking to myself, I finished freaking out and called the one person who knew what I should do. My daughter; she would tell me what to do.

I dialed Bella's cell phone number and let it ring a couple of times before she answered the phone.

"Hey, Dad. What can I do for you?" she chirped into the phone.

"Hey, Bells. So, I have this message on the answering machine and I need your input on if I should do it or not."

"Whoa, are you feeling alright? You always know what to do. Okay, well, what is it you need my _input_ on?" I could practically imagine her using air quotes with the word 'input'.

"Well, I got a call from the Seattle PD. Apparently their Chief had a massive heart attack and they want me to take over the station for them. They say I came highly recommended by other officers or something along those lines," I rambled.

"Dad, that sounds wonderful. You need a change. I think it would be a good thing for you. You need to get out of Forks and try something new in a different environment. I think you should do it. Call them back first thing as soon as I hang up with you!" She sounded ecstatic.

_That's my girl. She always knows what's good for me._

After saying our goodbyes, I hung up and dialed the number that was written down on the little yellow post-it note in front of me.

"Seattle Police Department, this is Emily. How may I direct your call?" the voice on the other end sang.

"Hello, this is Charlie Swan over in Forks. A Deputy Sam Uley called me regarding a Chief of Police position. May I speak with him if he's in, p-please?" I stuttered on the last word.

"Yeah, hold just one moment, please." The line went silent and a deep voice answered on the other end. "This is Sam Uley."

"Hello, it's Charlie Swan. I got a message on my answering machine from you earlier and was wondering when this would all take effect if I accepted the offer?"

"Oh, hello Charlie. It's good to hear from you. The position would take effect immediately or as soon as you're able. We just got word that Chief Clearwater didn't make it. It's a very deep loss and no one here knows how to be Chief of Police, you came recommended and I thought I would give it a try. We'll give you a few weeks to tie up all your loose ends there in Forks, and even find a place for you to stay here for the time being until you find something more satiable. If this is all too much to ask just tell me to shut up anytime," Sam quipped.

"I'll take the job offer, Sam. Thank you for considering me for something like this. I was in need of a drastic change in my life and you sir have handed it to me without a hitch. I'll be there in a week tops. I will call again to get more details in a few days. Thank you so much for the opportunity. See you in a week. I'm looking forward to meeting and working with everyone," I replied giddily.

I'd never felt this alive in god-only-knows-how-long.

After calling Bella and telling her the good news, she and her boyfriend Edward were on the next flight to Seattle to help me uproot my life and move it to the big city.

Bella and Edward arrived sometime in the mid-afternoon and Bella started packing everything she could get her hands on. She also handed me a stack of papers which I noticed were apartment applications. She told me they went and looked at a few before they showed up here today. Damn, my little girl was all gung-ho about this new life-change of mine. She told me the best one and I called the manager right away.

I set up a meeting for Thursday which was two days away and then started getting things settled with the station and my departure. I was making Deputy Dean Calhoun the new Chief of Police in Forks. He was a smart man and took his job seriously.

A few days later, I found myself being moved into my brand-new apartment while Bella unpacked and Edward helped carry boxes and other smaller furniture. The big stuff we were saving for last.

For the next few days I got settled in. Bella and Edward stayed in the spare bedroom, but promised no funny business in my presence. You don't pay rent here – you don't fuck here. That's my motto. Well, one of them anyways.

A couple of days later, everything was all settled. Bella and Edward flew back to Chicago because they had already missed a few days of school, and today was my first day at the department. I was sweating bullets. No pun intended. I was dressed and ready a whole hour early so I flipped through channels on the television until I found SportsCenter. _Wow, glad to see some things don't change. _I was going to have to start getting more active, maybe even start working out.

I was heading out the door when movement down the hall caught my eye. My head swiveled to the right to find a woman in her mid-to-late-thirties storming down the hall and a blonde man chasing after her, saying she was being "ridiculous" about something. She shouted something back at him and got in the elevator without another word.

_Wow, first day on the job and I might have a domestic dispute to handle._

The blonde man turned around and sulked back to what I assumed was his apartment and slammed the door. _Great live-in drama right across the hall._

I made my way down the hall towards the elevator and towards my new life. A couple of minutes later I was parking in the Seattle PD's parking lot.

_Wow, this place is HUGE! How am I supposed to run a place this big single-handedly? I will never know. Well, to hell with it._

I made my way up the paved steps and was greeted by a bunch of people shouting "Welcome, Chief Swan!" and a huge banner with big red letters saying what they yelled. It was definitely a surprise.

A tall, dark-haired man with russet skin approached me then and introduced himself as Deputy Uley. Funny how people sound completely different over the phone than in person. He showed me to my own private office and explained where everything was in fine detail. He introduced me to everyone in the office on my floor, and then left me to do as I pleased. _Wow, this is definitely a change._

My first day at the new job there were two car-jackings, an attempted burglary gone bad, a medical call, a DUI, and an assault to an officer. I was up to my elbows in paperwork by the end of the day. I couldn't wait to sit in front of my flat screen TV with that nice cool King Rainier in my hand and recline in my nice comfy La-Z-Boy chair.

I was finally off the clock and heading out the door to hop in my old rusty red 1953 Chevy pick-up. I used to let Bella drive it in her teenage years, but she moved and was now driving one of those eco-friendly cars, a Prius I wanted to say. Powder blue Prius to be exact.

Okay, back to the here-and-now.

I was walking up the walkway to the entrance of my apartment complex when I saw the same woman from earlier this morning walk in ahead of me. From behind, she looked beautiful. I bet from the front she looked just as beautiful, if not more so than the back. She had caramel-colored, wavy hair and legs for days, not to mention a little, heart-shaped ass swaying in that black knee-length skirt she was wearing. That woman had curves.

We both stopped to check our mail just inside the door and she turned slightly and smiled in my direction. I turned around really quick to see if there was someone standing behind me and was relieved when no one was there. She was smiling at me, and boy was she a gorgeous creature. The caramel hair accentuated her facial features perfectly. She had hazel eyes and pouty lips, a small button nose and her smile could kill any man within a five-foot radius. I must have been gaping at her because she turned away all of a sudden, a blush tingeing her cheeks. God, she had an amazing jaw line too.

_Man, listen to me. I sound like a teenage girl crushing on the high school quarterback._

She turned to move towards the elevator just as I was about to. She got to it before me and I got in behind her. We both made to push the button for the sixth floor and wound up colliding, pressing buttons five and six. _Great._ Now I was going to be stuck in the elevator even longer with this beautiful woman who I can't even say hello to. Not to mention the fact that I was claustrophobic and hated elevators, but I wasn't about to climb six flights of stairs because I was a little insecure.

The door slid closed and I felt the jolt of the elevator rising up. Just as we passed the fourth floor the elevator came to an abrupt halt catching me off guard and careening to the floor. _Shit!_ We were stuck in between the fourth and fifth floors.

I started hyperventilating a bit and it felt as if the space was getting smaller, like the walls were closing in. I looked over at the mystery girl and she seemed more composed than I was, that's for damn sure. She took out her cell phone, but threw it back into her purse with a humph.

She then turned to me and asked, "Hey, are you okay? Just breathe, calm deep breaths. There's no service in the elevator and there is no phone in here to call for help, so it looks like we might be stuck here for a while. I'm Esme, by the way." Her voice was like bells. _What? God, I sound like a pansy, but it's the truth._

"Ch-Ch-Charlie," I said between gasps of air. My lungs were working overtime.

"Well, Charlie, are you alright?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little claustrophobic, that's all. It will pass. I just hope we're not stuck in here for very long. Maybe if we scream, someone will hear us?" I was starting to catch my breath easier now. She seemed to produce a calming effect around her.

She then looked up at me and smiled. "We could try, but I don't think that would do much good. Why don't we just sit down and wait to see what happens?"

_Who am I to argue with a woman like Esme?_ I sat down were I was standing and she came and sat next to me, claiming she would keep me company. I think she was just as scared and anxious as I was, but hid it better.

We talked back and forth, asking all the 'get to know you' questions, like _where are you from? What do you do? How long have you lived here?_

I discovered that she was from Columbus, Ohio. Worked for a law firm in Downtown Seattle, had lived here for six and a half years, and loved interior design. The man from this morning was her neighbor/boyfriend, but from the tone of her voice and her facial expressions she was giving when she talked about him it was soon to be ex-boyfriend or already was. I didn't want to pry.

Then I noticed out of the corner of my eye that she slid a little black flask out of her purse. _Wow, this woman is something else._ She took a giant swig from the flask and handed it my way.

"What is it?" I asked before taking it from her smooth fingers.

"Jack Daniels. It takes the edge off, you know?" she replied quietly.

"Oh, I completely understand. You have no idea."

God, this woman was amazing; drop-dead gorgeous and knew how to drink. _What more can you ask for?_ I didn't have much time to think before we had finished the whole flask and I was getting that good buzz feeling.

After a while our positions changed. I was now slumped against the wall with my legs extended and Esme's head in my lap. I was in the middle of saying something about god-only-knows-what because in that moment, every coherent thought in my head flew out. She was now straddling my legs and staring directly into my boring, old brown eyes with her hazel ones.

Then she did the unexpected.

She took my face between her two hands and kissed me. None of that pecking shit; this was a mouthwatering kiss, and she tasted heavenly, like mint, and just a hint of cigarette smoke, which I would look past.

She was licking, sucking, and biting while gyrating her hips against mine, which caused quite a stir in my uniform pants. I broke the kiss to ask her what she was doing, but she just went to my neck and started planting sloppy kisses there.

I then heard her whisper, "Don't worry, there are no cameras or anything. No one's going to find out about this," she ended with a wicked smirk and moved down my torso, unbuttoning my shirt and slipping it out of my pants. I then took the initiative and started reciprocating because what was the worst that could have happened? We were stuck in an elevator with no hope of being rescued anytime soon; we were both drunk and horny, and shit, I was a man and I had needs, even if it's with this amazing woman I just met who may or may not still have a boyfriend.

I grabbed her smooth creamy thighs and slid my rough, callous hands up her skirt until I came to the hem of her panties.

Lace. Boy shorts. _Oh, man._

One of my hands came back up to her chest and started snapping buttons down until I saw her white lacy bra that I guessed matches the underwear. Letting out a groan, I attacked her chest with my mouth, leaving my own open-mouthed kisses in the valley between her breasts.

I heard her chuckle and say, "Oh Charlie, your mustache is tickling me. I like it. I can't wait to know what it feels like in other places." She then bucked her hips to spur me on.

I grabbed her and flipped her until she was the one against the wall and I unhooked her bra one-handedly. _What can I say? I'm a pro._ When I saw her naked skin, I couldn't help myself. I just had to taste it, so I took her left nipple into my mouth which in turn made her squirm and moan. I took that as a sign to keep going and massaged her other breast with my free hand, the other one lightly grazing the skin up and down her left side. I was sure she was growing restless because she started undoing my belt buckle and slipped her hand into my boxer briefs. With a sigh of contentment, she said, "big boy" with a smirk.

I couldn't take it anymore so I grabbed her thighs again and slid her panties down her legs. I could smell her arousal already and I tested the waters, so to speak, by grazing her clit with my thumb and tracing her slit with my fingers before plunging them into her wetness. My mouth was watering to taste her and pleasure her with all I had. So I replaced my fingers with my tongue which surprised the hell out of her. She was mewling and gyrating her hips trying to create more friction.

"C'mon, Mr. Stacheman. Show me a great time."

I couldn't help but smirk and delve deeper with my tongue and working her clit at the same time. I felt her walls clench around my fingers and she moaned my name loudly. _My_ name, not another man's name. _Mine._ I was in heaven. _Was I dreaming?_

I couldn't help it, but just then the song "Love in an Elevator" by Aerosmith popped into my head.

"_Love in an elevator, livin' it up when I'm going down  
Love in an elevator, lovin' it up til I hit the ground"_

Okay, I had enough with the foreplay. I needed to feel her around me. I couldn't wait any longer. The only thing was protection. I wasn't really planning on having sex in an elevator any time soon so didn't think to stuff a condom in my uniform jacket.

She must have seen me pondering. "I'm clean and I can't have babies, so no worries, right?"

_Eh, fuck it._

I took her bottom lip between mine and slid my pants the rest of the way off, positioning myself for the big plunge. I slid the head in and then the rest. I couldn't help but groan out loud, it felt so good. It had been so long since I'd had a release like this when it didn't involve my hand and some lotion. This was bliss compared to that.

I found a rhythm that worked for us. For better penetration we were now standing and she was holding onto the little hand bars for support while I pumped into her with everything I had. She locked her ankles around my back with her heels digging into my butt. "Harder, Charlie, faster."

I obliged by quickening my pace and pounding harder into her, her back slamming into the elevator walls. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I snaked my hand between us and circled her clit a few times and took her right nipple into my mouth. We both screamed out in pleasure with our release. I was floating up on cloud nine and Esme was panting beside me, smiling.

"Oh my god, that was amazing. The mustache did things I can't even put into words. You're wonderful," she said between puffs of air. She had a smile that could kill on her face.

"Yeah, that was pretty amazing. I've never done anything on a whim like that. I'm so glad you were on this elevator with me. I don't know how I would have made it out alive if I'd been alone."

After our little tryst in the elevator I felt the elevator jerk to life. _So now it decides it wants to work, great. _We hastily redressed before the doors opened on the fifth floor. The doors closed and then we were at our destination.

"So Esme, can I take you out on a date, I know it's kind of a little late for that, but it couldn't hurt to ask, right?" I said to my shoes.

"I would love to go on a date with you, Charlie," she said breathily.

"Okay, cool I will talk to you soon, then."

Why I was choosing now to get all bashful when we'd just had hot elevator sex, I will never know.

We exchanged phone numbers and I kissed her goodnight. Once walking into my apartment I couldn't help the happy dance that was struggling to free itself. So I jumped and hollered "hallelujah!" before jumping in the shower, even though I didn't want to wash her off me. I ended the night with a nice cool beer in my hand, stretched out on my La-Z-Boy, reminiscing about the woman in the elevator.

My phone vibrated on the coffee table beside me and I smiled answering it.

"Hey Beautiful!"

"Hello, Mr. Stacheman. Are you doing anything right now?"

_God._ Just her voice did things to me I couldn't explain. It had only been a few minutes and she was already missing the stache. _How could I decline?_

"Nope, not a thing. Why? What do you have in mind?" I questioned.

"How about another stache ride?"

Then the line went dead.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Chapter 7: For Now

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: For Now**

**AUTHOR: HopelessRomantic79**

I was seventeen when I first saw her. She was petite, brunette, and all kinds of sexy. I instantly imagined myself kissing her, among other things.

I guessed she was new to town. She was wearing a dress, which was white with tiny blue flowers on it, and some makeup, something girls in Forks never really bothered with, and her skin was very lightly tanned, which was something rarely achieved around here. I know I'd never seen her before. I would've remembered her.

She sat in front of me in English, playing with a strand of her short brown hair. I watched her twirl the piece of hair around and around her tiny fingers, and from her posture, I could tell she was bored. I didn't blame her. Mrs. Meyers was a good teacher and all, but when it came to classic literature, she tended to ramble.

The bell rang, and my brunette scrambled out the door like she was on fire or something. I was disappointed, I never really got to see a good and proper look at her face.

Day after day, my brunette would saunter into English class, slide into the seat right in front of mine, and twirl that crazy hair of hers. It looked like it was standing on end half the time, like she'd stuck her finger in the electrical outlet or something. I loved it. I wanted to run my fingers through it.

She liked bright colors, I figured out. She had no particular style, just bright colors and chaos. She was different. Every once in a while, she'd turn her head just so, probably to stare out the window, and I could see her profile. I liked the curve of her nose; it was slightly upturned at the very end, and it made her look younger somehow. Innocent, though I'd like to find out just how innocent…

As usual, she was distracting me. I barely paid attention to class anymore. All thoughts were focused on my brunette, and finding out who she was. My knowledge was extremely limited

"Miss Higginbotham!" Mrs. Meyers' voice boomed across the classroom, startling me, and my brunette as well.

"Yes?" she said, and I absorbed her sweet, soprano voice. Higginbotham. Odd name, but I'd take it. Now, for a first name…

"Are you paying attention? You and Mr. Swan are assigned as partners."

"For what?" she asked with a smirk in her voice, and my heart skipped a beat. Partners?

Mrs. Meyers got in some big tizzy about not being listened to, and my brunette crossed her arms in defiance. I spent the rest of the period trying very hard not to think about what her breasts would look like, all enhanced with her arm crossing and whatnot.

The bell rang, and my brunette swung around in her chair, facing me, instead of rushing out the door. Her blue eyes were flashing with annoyance, and she had an impatient look on her face. I couldn't process her features fast enough, there wasn't enough time to absorb her beauty. Her mouth was pouting, her top lip just a bit fuller than the bottom. It was sexy; I wanted to nibble on it.

"I really hate class projects," she said with that pouting mouth. "So, when do you wanna meet? I'm kind of busy, but I have some time on Wednesday night."

"Uh… sure. That's fine," I said, mentally calculating my work schedule. "I can meet after 7. Your house or mine?"

She sighed. "Yours, I guess."

"Fine. Wednesday, then."

"Tomorrow."

She popped up from her desk, gave me a small smile, and dashed out the door. I sat, stunned, thinking that she'd be in my home in one day's time. I'd have to clean my bedroom, and make sure I had on a clean shirt. And should I make her something to eat? That could be a problem…

I faintly remembered that school was out now, and that I should be leaving like everyone else. I pried myself from my desk, and drove home in my old, beat up Mustang. It was rusting and clunky, and barely made sixty, but it was my baby, and I loved that thing.

I spent the next day contemplating the time I was going to spend with my brunette. Would we talk? Would I finally learn her first name? It was stupid that we lived in such a tiny town, and I still didn't know her name.

In class, I spent all my time staring at her, and she barely stayed long enough after class to get my address.

I drove to work in silence, ignoring the officers on duty when they asked me what was on my mind. I had been a cadet for the Forks Police Department since I was sixteen, and I already had a job offering when I graduated.

I barely moved through the day, patrolling with Chief Crowley for awhile, and eventually spending some time in dispatch before getting done at six. I had an hour to get ready for my brunette. My dad was out on some logging job, and my mom was in Seattle visiting my grandma, so I had the house to myself, luckily. I never wanted to explain to them why a girl was coming over, even if it was only for a school project.

I showered, put on my best plaid flannel shirt, which was clean, and made sure the living room was clean, too. It was; my mom was pretty good at keeping things tidy "just in case." Now… should I make her something to eat? There were no leftovers in the fridge, and I was a miserable cook. Should I trust that she had already eaten at home? But if she hadn't eaten, I didn't want her to starve, either.

I rummaged the cabinets, and finally found some crackers that could pass off as high class, and some grapes in a bowl on the counter. That'll just have to do, I guess.

By the time this was all done, I heard a knock at the door. My brunette. My heart did this weird little tap dancing thing, and I had to take a moment to calm myself before I answered the door.

My brunette was standing there, hair all wild and crazy, wearing this tiny little denim miniskirt and a white, slightly see-through shirt. Her bra was hot pink, and set off her breasts perfectly. I felt myself harden in my jeans.

"Hi," she said, brushing past me and through the door. "You ready?"

"Uh, sure," I said, trying to calm any and all thoughts of her bra and miniskirt on the floor.

"So," she said, sitting on the couch and putting her feet up on the coffee table, "what are we gonna do for this project?"

"Not sure," I said, sitting next to her. "I'm not sure I even know what the assignment _is." _

She laughed, which was a low, sexy sound, and the situation in my pants got just a little bit worse. Being so close to her, I could smell her, and it was a soft, fruity scent that aroused me further. Damn. Did any part of this girl not make me crazy?

"I thought I was the only one that never paid attention in class," she said, laughing.

"What's your name?" I blurted out. _Nice one, Chuck, _I thought to myself. _Damn._

"Renee," said my brunette without so much as blinking. "Yours?"

"Charlie," I said, relaxing. She didn't seemed frightened by my blurting.

"Nice to meet you," she said, holding out her hand. I took it, and we shook. She had a firm handshake, which was a nice change from most girls, who would have weakly taken my hand and let me control it. She was strong, and I liked it.

I took note that her hand was soft and silky in mine.

"Did you just move here?"

"Yeah, I'm the new kid," she chuckled.

"Where from?"

"Phoenix. My parents split up, so I'm here with my dad," she said. "I miss the sun."

"Yeah, Forks isn't the best place to get a tan," I joked. "Yours'll be gone before you know it."

She frowned at that. "Great," she sighed.

I took a minute to stare at her, though discreetly. I couldn't get over how beautiful she was. I also couldn't get over how badly I wanted her.

I'd been with a few other girls, one of the perks of being a police cadet (the handcuffs), but no one had ever had the pull on me that Renee did. She was a mystery to me; the fun girl from the city, who loved the sun and didn't settle. I wanted to know her, wanted to hold her, wanted to make her mine.

She looked up, and I looked away quickly, so she wouldn't catch me staring.

"Wanna start?" she said, pulling a notebook out of her bag.

"Yup," I said, and we began our project. Before we knew it, it was 10pm, and she had to go.

"So, let's work on this again next week. Same time, same place?" she asked.

"Yeah, sounds good," I agreed. All I wanted to do was kiss her. "Hey, Renee?"

"Yeah?" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. It was one of those big bags that look bigger than her entire torso, and it had a big, stitched cactus on the side.

"Are you busy this weekend?"

She looked at me with a quizzical look. "Why?"

"I, uh, was wondering if you'd like to go out to the movies with me or something?" I said this all in one big rush, figuring the faster I said it, the sooner she could reject me.

I wasn't let down.

"Charlie, you're a really nice guy and all, but I just don't see it really working out for us," she said, patting my arm like she was the mistress and I was the poor, whimpering puppy. "I'm sorry."

"That's OK," I said, suddenly very interested in my boots. "I understand."

"OK, well, good night then," she said, and started walking out to her car, which was a Pinto.

Halfway between the house and her car, she paused. I watched her, as the moonlight, rare at this time of year in Forks, streamed down and make her hair shine. _She is so beautiful_, I thought masochistically.

Renee turned slowly, and walked back towards me. _Wait, am I dreaming? _She looked like she was floating back towards me, a vision of beauty, and warmth, and sex. She stepped back onto the porch, and then suddenly she was kissing me, my face cupped between her tiny hands. I gasped in shock, my lips parting, and she took advantage of it. Her tiny tongue massaged mine, and coaxed it into her mouth. She whimpered as I snapped out of my surprise and took control of the kiss, grabbing her by her waist and holding her to me.

Her arms wove around my neck and into my hair, tugging on it just enough so I was moaning, and I tightened my grip on her. Our bodies were now flush together, all our best parts connecting in all the best ways. My hands moved down to grip her ass, and she whimpered into my mouth.

I couldn't stop. Wouldn't stop. Refused to stop. Renee was kissing me, and all was right with the world. I was sure that she would feel my excitement against her hip, but she didn't pull away. She was kissing me back just as passionately as I was kissing her. _She _initiated it. _She _wanted this.

And then it was over, just as suddenly as it started. She was out of my arms, and down the steps again.

"Pick me up at 8, Saturday night," she told me, and then hopped in her car and drove off.

I was stunned. I stood on the porch long after she'd driven away, long after her tail lights had disappeared around the corner.

_What the hell?_

The next day, she didn't act like anything out of the ordinary had happened, or that we even knew each other. It was as if yesterday hadn't happened. I was seriously beginning to question my sanity. Had I just hallucinated the whole thing?

The day after that, she ignored me as well, that is until after the bell rang. "I guess I should tell you where I live, huh?" she asked, whirling around in her chair. She was smiling widely. "I'm really looking forward to tomorrow."

_Fuck me, is she bipolar? _I wondered.

"Yeah, I am, too," I said. "Anything in particular you want to do?"

"I have to get out of this town, it's driving me crazy!" she exclaimed. "Let's go driving. Let's go to Port Angeles. Hell, let's go to Canada!"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, not about Canada. We can save that for another time. But let's just _go!" _she said, her voice enthusiastic. She made my head spin, but I liked it.

"Uh, OK. Yeah. Let's do it!" I said, matching her enthusiasm. "Well, I mean, not _do it, _but I mean…" She was laughing.

"You kiss me like you did last night, who knows what'll happen," she said, winking, and rose from her seat. She printed her address on the back of my notebook, and then she was out the door with a wave.

_Fuck me sideways, that girl's gonna kill me._

Eight o'clock Saturday night finally came. I dressed in my best jeans, white T-shirt, and a green long sleeved, button down shirt. I even tucked the sucker in. I combed my hair, and made sure my aftershave wasn't too powerful.

My mom was knitting downstairs when I raced down.

"Slow down there, Charlie, where are you going?"

"I have a date," I said nervously. My mom wasn't accustomed to it. I rarely dated, and it was rarer still when I admitted it. She raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Who's the girl?"

"Renee Higginbotham. She's new in town. I think she and her dad moved here not too long ago."

"I've met her, she works at Thriftway. She's pretty."

"Yeah, she is," I agreed. "So, I'm going out with her, I'll be back later."

"Have fun!" she called, and I was out the door.

Renee's house wasn't too far from mine, but it was raining, so I didn't want to walk the three blocks or so. She was waiting on the covered front porch for me, in some tiny little red dress that I imagined pulling off of her easily.

She ran out to my car, and slid in the seat next to me. I could smell her all around me. I hoped my car would still smell like her after she got out. I couldn't identify it, I just knew I liked it a whole hell of a lot. "Hiya, Charlie!" she exclaimed. She reached over and kissed my cheek, and I grinned back at her.

"Let's go!" she squealed.

I pointed my car in the direction of Port Angeles, and she chattered most of the way there. I mainly just listened. I liked the sound of her voice. She told me about Phoenix, and how much she loved the heat, and how much she missed her mother, and how she planned to move back once she graduated high school. "I could never live in Forks for very long, I'd go nuts!" she proclaimed.

That part made me sad. I guess I sort of insanely wished that she would stay with me, here in Forks.

And then she was asking about me, and I told her about the station, and how I'd be a real cop in just a few months, and how I was going to shooting practice in the morning with the rest of the guys.

"Ooh, do you have your own gun?" she asked, eyes wide.

"Yep," I said proudly. "I mean, aside from my hunting guns. My dad and I go hunting a few times a year, you know."

"Yeah, you guys like to hunt here a lot," she said. "I've never gone."

"Maybe I'll take you sometime," I said, smiling at her.

"Just as long as I don't have to see the blood," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste. "I hate blood."

I chuckled. "That might be a problem then."

"Oh well, I'm sure we can think of other things to do," she said. My heart swelled. She was thinking of other times we could be together.

We pulled into Port Angeles awhile later, the sky inky black with rain and clouds. The town wasn't exactly lively, but the theatre was open, and we darted inside.

"What should we see?" I asked, glancing at the three titles available. Big theatre, horrible movies.

"Uh… Smokey and the Bandit 3?" she asked hesitantly. "Burt Reynolds is kind of sexy."

I snorted. "Sure, if you like giant moustaches."

"Well, maybe you should grow one," she suggested with a wink. And damn if I decided to stop shaving then and there.

She took my hand and we bought the tickets. The movie was really terrible, but Renee kept playing with my hand, which she had laid across her lap, so I wasn't really complaining. She slid it higher and higher until I thought I was going to go insane with wanting to touch her.

"Charlie," she whispered into my ear. "When are you going to kiss me?" She looked up at me with these damned innocent eyes, and I was done.

I was suddenly thankful the theatre was relatively empty, and we were in the back row. My mouth crushed against hers, causing her to whimper and my pants to tighten painfully. I fought to keep my hands at her thigh and hip. Both wanted to converge on a more central location, but I forced myself to be a gentleman… for the time being.

She suddenly moved, swinging her leg over my waist so she was straddling me. Her lips never left mine, and she kept nibbling at my bottom lip, making me so hard I thought I was going to die from the pleasure and pain of it.

And then I realized her hips were moving against mine, and I lost all control, all thought. I thrust my hips up to meet hers, and fuck me, we were making out and dry humping in the movie theatre. It was difficult to keep my grunts of pleasure quiet, but the fact that we were in a public place made it all so much hotter. The friction was incredible.

She tore her lips away from mine, and began nipping at my ear. "Charlie," she moaned. "I'm so close."

So was I. A few more erratic thrusts against her, and we were both stifling moans. Damn it, I had made a mess of my pants, but I just couldn't find it in me to care.

Renee slumped against me, boneless, and then slid into her seat next to mine. She took my hand, and kissed the palm of it.

"Thank you," she whispered. I kissed the top of her head, and neither one of us really watched the end of the movie.

I was dying for a repeat performance when we got to the car, but Renee was hungry, so we found some crummy café on the edge of town, and had ourselves a couple of burgers.

We talked some more, and each moment I was with her, I was more and more in love with her. Yeah, in love. It was fast, but I knew it in my heart. No matter what, I was going to love this woman.

"Charlie?" she asked, taking a bite of French fries.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

I nearly choked on my food. "Of course I like you!"

"Good, I just wanted to make sure. I was hoping you'd be my boyfriend, but if you didn't like me, that'd sort of be out of the question."

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" I asked incredulously.

"Of course!" she said, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But I thought you said you and I weren't meant to be."

"I think I was wrong. We're definitely meant to be together, Charlie. Maybe not forever, but we're meant to be together now. I can feel it."

I didn't like the "not forever" part, but I was willing to take that chance. Renee was worth it, even if that meant she was gone the next day.

"Besides," she said, leaning closer. "I've always wanted to have sex with a cop."

"Will a cadet do?"

"For now," she said, winking.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 8: Speed Freak

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: Speed Freak  
**

**AUTHOR: mocasoul**

Okay, you might be wondering why me, Charlie Swan, was sitting in a strip club. Well, this is just another thing Billy talked me into to prove that we were "still down with the kids". We were staying a couple of days in Seattle for his nephew's wedding and this was the bachelor party. Sure, there were plenty of men my and Billy's age in here, so it wasn't an age thing. Well, I kind of felt like one of those creepy old man stereotypes that you can usually find in this kind of place. Though, I was far from creepy compared to the other men.

"What do you think, Charlie?" Billy said as he nudged me with his elbow. He looked at me with a sly glint in his eyes. He was really enjoying himself. The previous girl managed to get five bucks out of him because she caressed his face during her act.

"What do you mean, 'what do you think?' we're in a place full of naked chicks. Of course, I like it." I said and he laughed. "Are you suggesting that because I'm a cop that I wouldn't enjoy this?" I said hating that Billy, of all people, would think I was a stick in the mud.

"Well…sort of. It's just. You haven't really gone out nor done anything that didn't involve fishing or sports. I mean, you've got to admit…this is great, isn't it?" he said looking over at another dancer on a smaller stage.

"Yeah…" I said watching the busty brunette dancing.

"Alright, alright…" said the DJ. "The next girl is going to have you falling hard. Give it up for N Luv!!!" he yelled as the girl came out wearing a brown leather top with strap and buckle that looked like a belt and her bottoms were an animal print panty with the same straps and buckles. I almost spit my beer out all over the table and stage when I, finally, recognized the girl. She was Nikita Yorkie, the half sister of Bella's classmate, Eric.

The half black, half Korean young woman was standing before me standing seductively to the music. I couldn't believe my eyes. I hadn't seen her in four years, back when she was a sweet and innocent girl working at the town grocery store as a clerk. Just two years before that, I had pulled her over for speeding. I remember I had admired her for having a custom made bumper sticker that read, "Blasian and Proud". Somehow, she had turned the thought of offensive term for half black, half Asian people and made it a positive identity for herself. Her boldness reminded me of Renee when she was younger…and still in love with me.

"Charlie," Billy said getting my attention. "Is that Nikita Yorkie?"

"Yeah…it is…" I said as she began to twirl around the metal pole in the middle of the stage. She, then, began moving to the front of the stage, and it seems as if she knew my eyes were on her, because she danced in front of me. She began to roll her body as she turned around showing off her perky ass. She dropped to her knees and wiggled her ass prompting the men to toss dollar bills at the exotic beauty.

"Damn…she really grew up." he said as she went around the stage. The guys were sticking bills in the band of her panties. I stared at her trying to forget that I knew her when she was 16 when I pulled her over for speeding. I know I would seem like a creep if I told you that I had some sort of an attraction to her. It wasn't a sexual or romantic attraction…just one of intrigue. She had moved from New York to Forks to live with her birth father when her mother died. At that time, no one had seen anyone like her, so she was pretty much a hot commodity. Especially, among the boys. There were always boys flirting with her. "You think she does lap dances?" Billy asked as he nudged me again and I glared at him. The last thing I needed was her body rubbing up against mine provoking an orgasm.

"Oh, shut up…" I said as I rolled my eyes and focused them back on her as she took off her top. I couldn't help but feel myself grow hard as I stared at her beautiful, brown orbs bouncing as she moved. Her skin was slick with sweat as she finished gathering up the money on the stage and her top before exciting. The sound of loud cheering and clapping brought me out of the trance I didn't realize I was in, and I joined in. I turned to Billy's nephew as a gorgeous red head approached the table. "You want a dance, Jr. I mean, you're getting married tomorrow. It's on me." I offered and Billy objected.

"I'm going to be the one giving my nephew the opportunity to enjoy is last night being single. So, Jimmy, you want that dance?"

"Hells yeah!" his nephew said and he paid the red head and went into the back room. Billy just laughed as he ordered another beer. I couldn't get Nikita out of my head. The way she moved her body made me grow hard again thinking about how great the sex would be with her. Suddenly, I realized that I sounded like a dirty old man lusting after a girl no more than four or five years older than my daughter. Fuck, Charlie, don't do this to yourself, I thought to myself. There was a reason I went there, and it wasn't to be Charlie, the cop or the dad.

"Hey," Billy called out to someone in the back. I looked in the direction and saw that he was calling Nikita over. I glared at him knowing what he was up to. She had changed into a sheer, black and white bra and panty set. It looked like lingerie instead of a stripper costume. Her smile was even more beautiful than I had remembered when she arrived at our table. "I'd like to buy my friend a lap dance." Billy said and looked at him as if I was going to kill him.

"It's $100 for a private dance."

"I know…Here's $200. Make it real special for him." he said with a wink and she giggled at my glare. "I know you're going to kill me for this…I know that look. Just go with it." he said and I did. I followed her into the back room or a series of back rooms. I hadn't known they were exclusive. At least, I wouldn't have to share my embarrassing moment with any other man in the room. I sat down on the black leather couch as she closed the door and started dancing.

"Charlie Swan…I'm surprised to see you here." she said casually as if he were talking in a bar. "Are you here on official police business…coming in here to bust us all…" she said as she laughed a sexy laugh. "You know the license if legal, right?"

"I know…I'm just here to enjoy myself."

"Oh, really…well, let me make sure you have a good time…" she said as she turned around and sat on me grinding her ass against my crotch. I moaned as the friction felt intense even through my jeans. I heard her chuckle and I knew she was feeling my growing erection. I groaned at the loss when she stood up and took off her bra. She straddled me and started grinding on me moving her hips in a circular motion. She smirked as she heard my labored breathing. God, I wanted to touch her so bad, but I knew the universal rules of a strip club.

"What's the matter, Chief Swan? Is this," she said as she grinded her hips against me harder and faster teasing me even more. "Too much for you?"

"Yeah…you're going to make me cum."

"That's my intention…" she said as she let out a sexy giggle as she moved harder against me. I felt a tightening and twitching in my balls as I came surging my hips forward lifting her up in the movement. She let out a satisfied sound as she slipped off of me and walked sexily towards the door. She stood there and waited as I struggled to collect myself. "Are you good?"

"Yeah…" I said rapidly nodding unable to think of any other words at that moment. After a few moments, I was able to pull myself from the couch and followed her out of the room. We reached the entrance to the back area and the last thing I saw were her beautiful, brown almond-shaped eyes and luscious lips smiling at me. Billy was waiting there with a smug look on his face.

"You have a good time?" Billy mocked and I glared at him.

"I hate you…" I said and he, once again, laughed it off.

"I know, I know, but I know you can't hate me forever. Jimmy's at keeping our spot at the table." he said as I followed him back to our table. I excused myself to the men's room to clean myself up. I returned to the table and watched more girls dance for about two more hours until I decided to leave. I had only one beer about four hours ago and I sobered up enough to drive. I told Billy and Johnny that I would meet see them in the morning.

I drove my cruiser to Seattle just in case I could get a few people for speeding on my way there... I went to the parking lot to the truck when I saw the familiar champagne colored car with the infamous sticker on the back. I just stared at it in nostalgia and kept walking to my cruiser and drove off heading back to my hotel. Luckily, I've been here before so I knew a quicker back road to it. I was the only vehicle on the road, but I drove the speed limit. I couldn't stop thinking about her eyes…those lips…those thighs…Suddenly, there was a blast from a car horn behind me and I became alert. I wasn't going into the other lane, and I wasn't speeding or going too slow, so I didn't know what that person's problem was. There was another blast and the car started to pass me. The driver was Nikita and she looked at me and winked before she sped up.

I sighed as I turned the lights and sirens on and she pulled over, and I pulled up behind her. I got out of the car and walked to her window.

"I'm sorry, Chief Swan, was I going too fast?" she said with a smirk. Normally, I would have written a ticket, but I knew what she was doing. Why not play along?

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to step out the car." I said and she smiled as she opened the door and closed it. She had changed into a denim mini skirt and a red button down cardigan sweater. It brought back the image of the innocent her.

"You know, Charlie…I've always had an old man crush on you…" she trailed off as she pulled me to her body and pressed herself against me. "I know you're nearly half my age my senior, but I'm so attracted to you. I don't think I've ever danced like that for a private dance for anyone else. So, am I going to get a ticket?" she said seductively as she stared into my eyes.

"No, but you are under arrest…" I said as I pulled her petite frame against me as I forced her arms behind her back and pulled the cuffs out of my uniform jacket to cuff her. I kissed her before I led her to the back of the cruiser. I uncuffed her as she laid down in the back seat and I crawled on top of her. I felt like a teenage boy again having sex in the back of a car. Only this time, I wasn't with Renee and I was in the back of a cop car…my cop car with Nikita, a younger exotic version of Renee and I knew I was going to be sore and hurting in the morning, but, at the moment, I didn't care. I just wanted Nikita.

"Charlie, you have no idea how much I want you right now." she moaned out as I kissed her neck feeling her grip onto my back. I savored the taste of her, and she tasted like cherries. I unbuttoned a few buttons of her cardigan and kissed down to her breasts. Her beautiful, brown cleavage was staring me in the face waiting to be tasted. She lifted her right leg and hooked it around my ass pushing my hardness against her thigh as I pushed aside the material of her sweater and took a chocolate colored nipple into my mouth. She threw her head back and mewed with pleasure as I licked and suck on her nipple.

"Fuck, you taste so delicious." I whispered, huskily, into the air before working on the other nipple. She arched her back and reached for the metal grate, separating the front seat and the back seat, as I moved my kiss down her body. I stopped at her toned stomach as I shifted backwards and she sat up a little. Her short skirt was pushed up to her waist revealing her purple thong. I pulled them off before I laid down and she moved to her knees hovering her crotch above my face and she giggle. "What? What is it?" I asked looking up at her.

"You're mustache is tickling me. It feels good…" she said smirking and I chuckled.

I began eating her out running my tongue along the slit paying extra attention to her clit. She tasted as sweet as her skin. I was a little unsure if I was doing it right. I hadn't had sex with a woman in years, and I knew I was rusty. I pulled back and she groaned at the loss.

"Don't stop…that feels so fucking good." she moaned out as I continued. I sucked on her clit making her shake and grind herself onto my mouth. "Oh shit…I'm fuckin' comin'…" she yelled out as a stream of her juices filled my mouth and I drank every drop.

She sat back with shaky legs as she unbuttoned unzipped my jeans and pulled off my jacket and pulled my t-shirt over my head. Her hands glided over my nipples making my cock twitch with attention and she lowered her body to kiss down my body. I tugged my jeans down my legs to my thighs as she reached inside my boxers and began stroking me making slow strokes up and down my shaft.

"You like that, Charlie?" she asked as she kissed my neck and I let out a moan.

"Fuck…yeah…" was all I could say as she sped up the pace of her hand. Her hand tightened with each stroke as she moved her hand up my shaft. I felt myself on the edge of an explosion so I stopped her. "I don't wanna come yet…" I said and she simply smiled as she leaned down to kiss me. She slid down onto my hardness and I nearly lost it at the feel of her warm, wetness. She started to ride me wildly moving her hips in unbelievable ways that I know Renee couldn't do now or back then.

"Fuck…Charlie!" she cried out my name and it was ecstasy hearing it from her lips. I looked up in awe at the "Blasian" goddess riding above me. Her brown skin glowed with sweat in the dim light of the moon as she bounced up and down on my cock.

"Nikita…what are you doing to me?" I said as I leaned my head back onto the door.

"Nothing you don't want me to do…" she said laughing as she placed her hand on my chest to brace herself as she moved faster. I knew I couldn't hold on any longer so I started thrusting my hips upwards to meet her and that caused an intense sensation. She screamed out as I reached in between our bodies and rubbed her clit in time with her bouncing.

"God, Nikita! I'm gonna…"

"Cum!" she said finishing my sentence as we hit our climaxes in a simultaneous reach in bliss. Her back was arched as my hips surged upwards one final time before I crashed back down onto the seat and she slipped off of me and sat back against the door panting and shaking. I couldn't move, but I knew that I was still alive. I was breathing heavy and my heart was beating faster than it has in years. Suddenly, she laughed as she was still panting. "Wow…that was…"

"Good?" I said panting trying to get my heart at to a normal rate.

"Yeah…and unexpected. In a good…way, though. Didn't know…you were…that freaky." she said laughing as she leaned back down to kiss my neck.

"Well…that's nice…that I can…surprise someone." I said moaning as I felt her tongue on my throat. She trailed her hand down my body and I stopped her. "What are you doing?"

"Do you want to go again?" she said and I was amazed at her insatiable appetite for sex.

"Maybe…give me some time…" I said and she continued kissing my neck. Suddenly, my cell rang and I groaned in anger as she moved and I grabbed it and answered it. I saw that it was Billy and I wanted to kill him for interrupting me. "Hello?" I answered it sounding a bit sour.

"Hey, we were wondering where you were. We tried calling your hotel room, but there wasn't an answer. There's been a minor energy. Johnny's soon to be bride is threatening to call off the wedding. We need your help."

"Really? Fine…I'll be there." I said as I hung up and I sighed as I looked at her.

"You have to leave?" she asked as I pulled my t-shirt back on.

"Yeah…there's been an emergency. Nothing too serious, but I'm needed. I'm sorry.

"Oh, well, that's okay." she said sounding a bit disappointed.

"We can pick this up another time." I said as I

"Maybe in another four years, Chief Swan." she said with a smirk as she buttoned up her sweater. She pushed her skirt down and sat up.

"Okay, maybe in another four years." I said I got out of the car and helped her out. She gave me one last kiss before she walked to her car and got inside. I walked up to her window and leaned in. "No speeding, Nikita or I'm going to have to arrest you again."

"Okay, Chief Swan…" she said as she drove off and I watched that sticker become smaller and smaller in the distance. I hopped back into my cruiser and drove to Johnny's place. As I drove, I thought about what had just happened. I licked my lips and noticed that I could taster her in my mustache and I chuckled as I thought about her. Even if I don't see her again in four years, that night would be one I would never forget.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	8. Chapter 9: It's Good To Be Chief

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

**__****_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: It's Good To Be Chief**

**Rated M**

**AU/AH/OOC/Charlie POV**

**AUTHOR : Susiecue (****.net/u/1861115/)**

Crap. Just what I need I thought to myself as I left the station and headed to my squad car. If the state doesn't hurry up and ok the additional funds I've requested, I'll never be able to hire another deputy—oh well, just another exciting day in the life of Chief Charlie, I thought with a bitter laugh. Billy had called in with the "flu" for the third time in a month—Flu my ass, more like Sue has him handcuffed to the bed again and I'll be damned if I'm going to take him another spare key. Fucker. Now I have to go babysit those hellions Bella goes to school with at Forks High. Resource Officer Charlie. What a joke!

I pulled into the Forks High staff parking lot at 9am, and wouldn't you know it, not a single parking spot left. Just great, I thought as I drove around the school to the student lot. I pulled the cruiser into one of the back rows and parked next to Bella's truck. Bella—that child is my pride and joy. I really haven't seen too much of her lately though, she's always with her boyfriend Edward and his family. He's a good boy and god knows that Bella seems happy, but if that pretty boy so much as makes my baby girl cry, I will end him. Kids, what can you do?

Its show time I chuckled to myself as I quickly walked into the Main Office to grab the list of the latest truancy offenders. Hmmm, I wonder who I need to speak with. I guess I can always just ask Shelley, she'll know. Hell, she's been the secretary at the high school since we all graduated—man, that's been a while I thought as I pondered on the good old days—days when the rules didn't matter and we did not have a care in the world. Crap. Back to work old man.

I couldn't help but notice the curvy backside of a red head as soon as I walked through the door. Baby got back! Easy there Chief. Damn these kids and there raging hormones, that shit must be contagious, I thought to myself as I felt my dick twitch. Focus!

"Uhmm, excuse me," addressing the curvy backside, "is Shelley around?"

Shock was written all over my face as Ms. Curves turned around and I was met with the curious expression on Shelley's face.

"Chief? What can I help you with, do you need to pickup Bella? Chief?"

Somewhere in the hazy fog of my mind I realized three things. One, I was sporting major wood. Two, Shelley Cope had a rocking new body courtesy of her divorce I'm sure. And Three, I was standing there mouth hanging wide open enough to catch flies, all while staring at Fork's new reigning MILF who was looking at me like I was an idiot.

Snapping to, I walked up to the counter quickly to help hide my not so little problem and to find out how to get into Shelley's pants—What? No—I mean I need to find out how to get her number—Shit! I mean I need to find out where to get the contact numbers for the truancy list. Pull yourself together man! Quit acting like a damn teenager who just discovered Penthouse—Jeez!

After several deep breaths I calmed my thoughts enough to speak. "No, No Shelley, I'm filling in for Billy today as the Resource Officer and I need to get a hold of the truancy violation list. Who could help me with that?"

"Well Chief, "she purred, "I might be able to help you with that, here's the most recent list", she said while handing me the clipboard off her desk.

"Thanks Shelley", I said with a wink and a smile as I turned to leave.

"Oh, Charlie," she called, causing me to turn back to her. "If you need help with anything else, let me know, "she then looked at my belt where my handcuffs were hooked and left me with a little wink as she went down the hall to one of the back offices.

Holy Hell! Shelley Cope just blew my mind and now all my thoughts were suddenly filled with Ms. Cope blowing me. With that one wink, my day took a turn for the better and my thoughts took a turn south, straight to my hardening cock and to how I was going to make it my mission to show Shelley why I was Chief. Now, how am I going to get all this done before the last bell rings today—because this is so happening today!

With a spring in my step and a whistle on my lips, I made my way to the office space that the department used at the school. I tossed the forgotten truancy list on the desk and reached for the phone. That bastard Billy owed me, and with the plan I was forming, I was going to need his help. My balls ached with the excitement that was building. Oh yeah, it's good to be the boss and for once I was going to let being the Chief help out my own little cause. Charlie Swan has got his groove back and its time to put my mojo into action! Now I just hope that Billy isn't cuffed to a bed somewhere and that his ass picks up the phone, I thought to myself as the phone rang in my ear.

"Hello," answered the voice on the line.

"Billy its Charlie-get your dick back in your pants and meet at the school in twenty minutes, I need your help, "I growled into the phone as I played with my mustache.

"What's crawled up your ass Charlie," he asked.

I then proceeded to break down my plan for Billy, and with a chuckle he told me he would be there. I hung up the phone with a smile on my face as I thought of Billy making his excuses to Sue. Oh well, I have been friends with Billy for over 20 years and I had no doubt that whenever I needed to call for his help he would come. Any guy will tell you that the first rule of friendship is bro's before ho's and damned if I wasn't eager to find out if Shelley was a ho!

I grabbed the binder marked Evacuation Safety Procedures off the shelves by the door and I headed out to my cruiser to wait for Billy. A few minutes later he pulled in, parking his cruiser next to mine. We both walked over to a picnic table in the courtyard and with shit eating grins on our faces, we formulated the plan that was going to get my horny ass laid. With military like precision, we nailed down a plan complete with a minute by minute timeline for the school's safety evacuation drill. The drills had to be performed two different times throughout the year, with one of the drills being unannounced. The unannounced drill had to be a full evacuation and suited my plans perfectly. To allow for more time during the evacuation, Billy and I decided that we would treat this drill as a bomb threat, so that not only would all the students and staff have to be evacuated, but then a full search of the school building and grounds would have to take place as well. All in all, the whole drill should take about an hour, which would give me plenty of time to drill Ms. Cope on all things Charlie. Satisfied that our plan was solid, Billy and I sat back and reminisced about how hot Shelley had been in high school, and about what a loser her ex-husband was. We thought it best to hold the drill after lunch, so with everything decided we headed over to the diner in town to eat lunch. Lord only knows that I was going to need my energy later.

Billy and I had finished lunch and agreed to meet back at the school in fifteen minutes, as I had a stop I needed to make. Without even telling Billy where I was headed, he patted me on the back and told me to get the ribbed for her pleasure while waggling his brows. Rule number two in guy world, you never send a soldier out without the proper equipment. I headed out to the local drugstore and picked up a pack of rubbers—you can never be too careful, even at our age. Now that I was properly equipped, it was time to head to the school and put operation Swan's Lake in to gear. Swan's lake. Billy cracks me up with that shit—that man has a filthy mind, but he is absolutely right; I'm going to own that pool of wetness when I get finished with Shelley and she will know it.

I parked my cruiser next to Billy's back at the high school, and we walked in together to the Main Office, so that we could coordinate with the school's safety director who was none other, yep, you guessed it, Shelley Cope. I was in the middle of explaining to the principal that I would be completing the unannounced drill today, when Shelley walked back in returning from her lunch break.

"Shelley," he barked as he called her over, "Chief Swan will be running the unannounced Safety Evacuation for a bomb threat today, and as the school's safety director, I need you to make sure that you stay with him at all times and that you see to it that the proper procedures are followed. I will help Officer Billy with the evacuation of the students and staff and you can help Chief Swan secure the building and grounds, can you handle that?"

"Sure," she calmly replied, "just let me grab my binder and I will be ready for anything Chief Swan".

"Well Shelley, "I replied with a smirk, "that's what I like to hear, I can really appreciate a woman who is ready for anything I can throw her way."

I watched as she shuddered a bit and then made her way to her desk for her binder. I watched her as she leaned over the desk, showing off her curvy ass instead of walking around, and it didn't escape my attention that she looked over her shoulder to make sure I was enjoying the show. I waited for her at the door and on our way out I told Billy and the principal that they could announce the evacuation code over the PA system in five minutes. Five minutes would give me plenty of time to get Shelley down to the Athletic Department building. I had big plans for us in the boy's locker room. My pants tightened at the thought of me plunging my cock into Shelley and my pace picked up with my breathing until I was almost dragging her across the school yard.

As we arrived just outside the building I heard the principal give the evacuation code over the PA system. Shelley and I stood and watched as all the students and staff evacuated the building and went to board buses that would take them to their designated safety location.

"Well Charlie, it looks like everyone has cleared this building, would you like to begin securing the area?" I watched her walk in ahead of me swaying her hips and tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. She stopped suddenly, and I took this opportunity to put my plan into action and to rub my dick against her ass as I stood behind her.

"Shelley, "I growled, "I'm ready whenever you are."

"I can see that Chief", she purred with a wink, and I took her hand and led her down the hall to the boy's locker room.

I remember as a teenager I fantasized about bringing a girl in here and showing her a good time, and now I was definitely in the mood to show Shelley a good time. I paused outside the locker room doors and told her to wait there while I "secured" the area—lord knows the last thing I need to happen is have some teenager or staff member catch me with my pants down. Finding the locker room empty, I called for Shelley to come on in and I found myself hurriedly making my way back to the door to greet her.

"There you are beautiful, "I whispered as I took her hand and led her into the locker area and I noticed that her eyes had become hooded with the same lust that was really making my pants uncomfortable at the moment. I was at a loss for words when she suddenly attacked my mouth and sucked my bottom lip into hers. Oh yeah, this was going to be awesome! Breaking our kiss and without even speaking, I led her over to a half wall located by the showers that had a towel bar stretched across it. I took the cuffs off my belt and instructed her to place her hands around the bar. I cuffed her hands to the bar and brushed her hair back across her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Shelley, if you are a good girl, I'll make you scream. Would you like that?"

I heard her whimper and I went to stand behind her and that wonderful curvy ass. This was a real woman, with curves in all the right places. I kicked her feet apart a little and bent her at the waist and whispered in her ear not to move. I slowly traced my hands up her thighs, dragging her skirt's hem with me until I had exposed her ass and the red thong she wore. Red thong. It's always the quiet ones. I took my time enjoying the view and the feel of her ass in my hands--so creamy, so smooth, and so in need of a good spanking.

"Shelley, "I cooed, "are you wet and ready for me yet?"

"Yes, Charlie" she moaned. "I'm always ready for you. Please Charlie, please" she whimpered.

"Please what? What do you need, what do you want?" I asked as I teased her ear with my tongue.

She didn't answer me, so I decided that maybe she needs a good spanking after all, and I spanked both cheeks a couple of times and listened to her moan. I noticed that the redder her ass got from my spanking the wetter her thighs got, and be damned if I didn't get harder. My dick ached and needed release so I took off my belt and dropped my pants and boxers to my ankles. I reached up and grabbed the side of her little red thong and ripped her panties off her. With a gasp she turned her head and looked over her shoulder just as I plunged my cock into her dripping wet pussy and I watched as her eyes rolled back. Damn, she is tight and wet, so wet. It has been so long since I have felt anything other than my own hand, and I don't know how much longer I can hold off. Shelley started crying out my name every time I thrust into her and I found my pace speeding up and the tightening in my balls increasing.

"So close, "I panted, "so close".

"Ungh, Charlie, "she screamed, "harder, harder."

Oh my god, ladies, if a man ever asks you what the magic word is, always respond "harder". I swear my dick got harder and my pace got even faster and the noises coming from her spurred me on until I was banging her like a wild man. In a matter of minutes we both hit our peaks and our mutual screams would have definitely been heard had the area not been evacuated. Damn this drill is the best idea I have ever had, except maybe for nailing Bella's bedroom window shut—that was definitely a winner.

After catching my breath and placing a few kisses down her back, I reached down and pulled my drawers and pants back up and secured my belt back into place. I took my time lowering Shelley's skirt back over her lovely ass, soothing the now pink cheeks with my hands. I picked her panties off the floor and placed them in my pocket and placed kisses down her jaw and collarbone as I made my way down to kiss her wrists and release her hands from the cuffs. As soon as I released her, her hands were on my face and her lips were attacking my mouth again. I growled against her lips and I felt myself get hard again.

"Charlie," she moaned, "you make me so wet, I need you, I want you," she cooed as she sunk to her knees and began to undo my belt and pants. Before I could even begin to fathom what was even happening, I felt her lips wrap around my dick and I looked down to find my crotch hidden by a cascade of beautiful red hair. God did that feel nice. Jeez this woman really knows what she is doing, I mean we all knew her husband was an idiot, but god, he should definitely take the Jackass of the Year award for giving this shit up. Damn, I can't even feel my toes anymore. Her moans brought me out of my wonder land and I looked back down to see that I had placed both my hands in her hair leading her in the right direction. Then I felt her throat relax further and she started taking my cock deeper and I couldn't help but to start thrusting my hips with her pace. I felt my balls tighten and with a jerk I streamed all down the back of her throat while she hummed and moaned the whole time. I heard the pop of her releasing me from her mouth and I lifted her chin up to find a smirk and wink while she lick her lips like the cat who swallowed the canary. Well my girl swallowed alright and damned if that smirk wasn't turning me on.

I helped Shelley off the floor and tucked her head under my chin as I hugged her. It felt nice to have a woman in my arms again it definitely was awesome to have a set of lips around my cock—god how I had missed that. I glanced at the clock and noticed that we didn't have much time left. I lifted her chin with my finger and placed gentle kisses all over her face until reaching her mouth. I kissed her with all the passion that she had shown me this afternoon and I felt myself wanting to thank her for having such a sex body and showing me such a damn good time. As we finished straightening our appearances, I pulled her back to me and placed another kiss on her brow and worked my way down her jaw and back to her mouth. "Shelley, "I whispered against her lips, "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

I'm not sure who was more shocked from the words that had just came out of my mouth—me or her? I held my breath while I waited for her reply. Seconds later, which felt like hours, I heard her answer come out in a sexy low voice, "Sure Charlie that sounds great. How about I cook for you though, say 7:30, at my place?"

"Sounds great Shelley, "I instantly replied with the eager happiness of a young boy waiting for the new swimsuit edition, "I'll be there."

She started to make her way to the door and I knew that this would be goodbye for now, as she turned I noticed how messy her hair was and I replayed our afternoon in my head. I looked up to watch her walk away with a smile on my face at the memories. She paused at the door for a moment and I waited for her to speak.

"Oh and Charlie, "she called over her shoulder with a wink, "don't forget to bring the cuffs."

Fuck me. It's good to be Chief.

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	9. Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Charlie

******There are ten finalists for MissAlex's and Larin20's Stache Riders OneShot Challenge. This is one of them.**

******Details/rules of this contest can be found on the Stache Rider's main profile page.**

**If you leave a review, that is your vote.**

**You are only allowed to review/vote for ONE of the ten stories so please read all ten before you make your final decision.**

******_***VOTING ENDS Wednesday October 7, 2009 AT 8PM (EST)***_**

**____________________________________________________________________________________________**

**TITLE: Happy Birthday, Charlie**

**AUTHOR: Duskwatcher**

**Charlie**

My fingers drummed along the top of the steering wheel. I took a look at the speedometer and eased up a bit on the throttle. No sense in breaking the speed limit trying to get home.

Usually, I took my time getting home at the end of a shift. Since Bella had married and moved out, the house had seemed bigger and emptier than it ever had before she moved in. I never had any reason to run home to a TV dinner and a date with the channel changer.

But tonight was different. Tonight Sue Clearwater would be waiting for me. She had promised she'd cook me a birthday dinner.

I don't really like birthdays. Usually, they're just an excuse so that other people can eat cake and make jokes at my expense. Especially when you hit a round one like 45. I looked at the box on the seat next to me. In it were the gifts from the guys at the station. It was the usual crap, a fake bottle of Viagra, and a leopard skin thong. Everybody has to have a laugh. But there was also a very nice hand-tooled leather holster that I appreciated. The holster I was using was the one I'd had since I joined the force and it was pretty beat up.

Tonight Sue said she'd cook for me. I'd left the key under the mat for her and I was expecting her to be there when I arrived home. My heart was beating in my chest like I was a teenager out on a first date. _Ease up on the gas there, Charlie._ My speed was creeping up again. I caught myself in mid-whistle of the Happy Birthday song. I grinned and shook my head at my own excitement. _Aww, what the hell_. I just let myself go and whistled the whole damn thing, chuckling at myself like I'd completely lost my mind.

It had started out as Sue cooking for Billy and me. The three of us usually got together over Billy's house and Sue started showing up at dinnertime with a pot of stew or a casserole. She was a damn fine cook and Billy and I pretty much scarfed down whatever she brought over. I took to trying to find small ways to pay her back. I broke the ground for her garden this past spring and cleaned the gutters on her house when they got clogged. I'd gotten to heading over to her house on my day off to see if there was anything she had that needed doing.

But then, well, last weekend. That was when things changed. Jake and Seth took Billy to Seattle for a Mariner's game for his birthday, so Sue had shown up at my house with a meatloaf. Well, we'd gotten to talking and I found myself telling her things I hadn't mentioned in years about how I'd met Renee and what it had done to me when she left.

Sue told me about how she'd met Harry and how worried she was about Leah, who had taken his death the hardest. We had settled back in the sofa with our coffee and we'd been talking for a while when she leaned towards me and put a hand on my chest.

"So, when are you going to kiss me, Charlie Swan?" she'd asked.

Her dark eyes crinkled at the corners. Her warm brown skin was framed by her long black hair which was held in a loose ponytail that trailed halfway down her back. I realized my hand had been itching to cup itself around her slender, delicate neck all evening. Suddenly I knew kissing her was what I wanted— no, what I needed— more than anything in the world.

I don't know how long it had been since I had a woman in my bed, but it had been a very, very long time. I'd forgotten how good they smelled, how soft they were. And Sue was breathtakingly beautiful, in a very womanish way. She was a woman who had some experience, whose body had known pain and childbirth and joy. No, she wasn't a supermodel. She didn't have the narrow hips and rock hard boobs like the girls on the magazine covers. She had an ass a man could hold on to and soft luscious breasts that fit in my hands like they'd been custom-made.

_Alright, Charlie, whoa there, boy._ I smiled and shook my head as I took the turn onto Makah Drive, bemused by my own eagerness. I just couldn't help hoping we'd go there again tonight.

I caught sight of the house and felt my heart do a double-thump as I recognized Sue's car in the driveway. At the house, I let myself in and dropped the box of presents on the hall table. "Hello, Sue?" I called as I hung up my jacket and holster on the coat rack.

"I'm in here," Sue answered from the kitchen.

I walked past the dining room where the table was set with two places, a tablecloth and candles. "Sue," I said rounding the corner into the kitchen. "You shouldn't have gone to all this trouble."

She appeared out of the kitchen and come close to me, putting a finger on my lips. "Hush," she said, "it's your birthday."

She was dressed in a narrow skirt and a tan top that left her shoulders bare. Her dark hair fell down her back like a midnight waterfall. Her wide, generous mouth grinned as her finger pressed against my mouth. It was more than her finger I wanted to kiss, and hell, it was my birthday, right? I could steal a kiss?

Watching her face, I put my arms around her and drew her closer. She pressed up against me like two magnets clicking together and I brought my face down close to hers stopping a mere inch away, checking to see if I was pushing ahead too fast, but all I could see was she was waiting for me, too. Her eyes were watching my mouth and her lips parted in anticipation. I kissed her tenderly, while her arm snaked around my back and pulled me to her harder. Oh, the kissing was even better than I remembered. The world stopped turning while the universe became the way our bodies fit together.

She drew back after a moment, smiling, and said, "I hope you're hungry."

"Oh, I am," I assured her as she broke from my grasp.

"Me, too," she murmured, looking slyly at me out of the corner of her eye. "But let's have something to eat first." She grabbed my hand, leading me into the kitchen.

_Yee haw. All right, Charlie._ This birthday was shaping up to be one of the best in a long time.

In the kitchen, she seemed completely at home as she got a wineglass from the cabinet and pulled an open bottle from the refrigerator. "White wine okay?"

"Sure." I was just breaking all kinds of barriers tonight.

She poured a glass as I leaned against the counter watching her. She was a petite woman and yet her confidence and the force of her personality made it seem like she filled up the kitchen. I loved watching her tanned, expressive face. She had crow's feet at the corners of her eyes and brackets around her mouth from smiling. It was a face with character, the face of a caring person, someone who was kind to strangers and children. Her black eyes could flash with passion or anger, but it was when she laughed that sucked me right in. She would throw her head back and really laugh, no halfway snorting or giggling. I could watch her all day and never tire of how the expressions crossed her face.

I tentatively took a sip from the glass she handed me. Not bad.

"I'm hoping you like Italian," she said, pulling a dish from the oven.

I nodded my head. "Whatever you're cooking, I am eating."

We had a dinner of stuffed shells, salad and bread. We chatted about the week just past. Sue told me some funny stories about the ladies at her work that had found a cat and adopted it as a mascot for the office.

I'd just finished chasing the last of my salad around my plate and was dabbing at my mustache with my napkin when Sue rose from the table and brought her dishes to the kitchen counter.

"I'll take care of the dishes later," she said. "Why don't you just relax?" She passed by my chair, letting her hand trail across the back of my shoulders, causing my muscles to quiver. "Give me about ten minutes and then meet me upstairs."

"Okay," I answered, my mouth dry. My stomach, despite being full, did a flip inside me.

She sauntered out of the dining room and I heard her climbing the stairs. _It's my birthday, it's my birthday_. I was as giddy as three year old on too much birthday cake.

I started scraping plates and putting them in the dishwasher. I heard the water running in the bathroom upstairs and it caused me a moment's consternation. _Boy, I hope the bathroom isn't too grimy._ I was almost finished with the dishes, keeping a close eye on the clock, when the phone rang.

"Hello."

"Dad, it's Bella. Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, sweetheart."

"How's your day been?"

"You know, the usual. The guys down at the station threw me a party."

"I bet you loved that."

"Oh, well, the boys gotta have their fun."

"So what are you up to tonight?"

"Uh, Sue's over here, she cooked me dinner."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she's been real sweet to me."

"Tell her I said to make sure you're barricaded from the kitchen."

"Oh, come on, Bells, I'm not that bad."

"Yes you are, Dad. Really."

"How's Nessie? Did she get the books I sent her?"

"Oh, Dad. Not you, too. Renesmee is her name."

"Well, my girl, whatever. Did she?"

"Yes, she did. Thank you. She loves them."

"I meant to say thanks to you. I got your package last night. The new rod looks great."

"Catch us some fish. Edward and I will be up next weekend and I'll cook some for you."

"That'd be great."

There was a pause. "So, you're really doing okay, Dad?"

"Yes, I am, sweetheart. Very much so."

"Alright, Dad. Happy Birthday."

"Love you, Bells."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."

That was nice of her to call me. Even if she had married and moved away, perhaps there was some part of Daddy's girl still there.

The water had stopped running upstairs and I could hear the radio playing. With my heart doing a double-time dance in my chest in anticipation, I climbed the stairs. The radio music I'd heard playing wasn't coming from the bedroom down the hall, like I'd expected.

Instead, to my right, the bathroom door was propped open a few inches and that's where the music was coming from. The light seeping out from the bathroom was warm and flickering. "Sue?" I called.

"In here," she called from the bathroom. "Come on in."

I slowly pushed open the bathroom door. "Everything okay in here?" That's when I saw the votive candles, dozens of them, on the vanity, the shelves, the towels rack. Sue sat in the bathtub, up to her chest in mountains of effervescent soap bubbles. Her hair was piled in this loose, messy bun on top of her head. Her naked shoulders and arms gleamed wetly in the shimmering candlelight. The bubbles covered everything below her shoulders and I fought the urge to push the bubbles away from her body.

"Come on in, Charlie Swan," she said smiling. Her hands moved under the bubbles, swirling the water so that the mountains of soapsuds trembled.

I think my mouth dropped open, but otherwise I was frozen in surprise.

"Come on," she urged me. "The water's fine." She grinned up at me slyly. The candles warmed her skin and with her dark eyes and high cheekbones, she looked exotic and sensual. There was a stirring in my nether regions that informed me, yes, she looked immensely sensual.

"It's been a long time since I took a bath," I said, hesitating. "I don't think I've ever taken a bubble bath."

Sue laid her head back against the edge of the tub, exposing her long slender neck. "Well then, you're in for a treat." I could see the rise of her breasts beneath the coverage of the bubbles. "Get naked and come on in."

That decided me. I sat down on the closed toilet lid and started taking off my socks and shoes. I watched Sue out of the corner of my eye as she picked up a sponge and squeezed it against her upraised arm so that the water trickled down her warm brown flesh. I followed the rush of water as it slid down her body into the foam. She stuck the sponge in the water and this time squeezed it over her shoulder, pushing the soapsuds away from her breast. I gulped and stood up to remove my shirt and hang it on the door peg. I could hear Sue humming along to the radio; I think it was that Art Garfunkel song, "I Only Have Eyes for You."

Modesty made my turn my back to her as I stepped out of my pants and boxers. I was as eager as a teenage boy and it showed as I turned around.

Sue was very definitely watching me and she let her eyes sweep up and down my body. "Don't you ever be shy about taking your clothes off in front of me, Charlie," she said, gazing at me with heavy-lidded eyes. "You are a magnificent specimen of a man." The bubbles had crept down her chest and I could see a brown, pert nipple peeking out from its foamy, translucent covering.

"You're rather extraordinary yourself." I climbed into the tub and slowly eased myself into the steamy water under the bubbles at the opposite end of the tub from her. I arranged my bent knees between hers and felt the top of my foot brush against her naked ass and her sex. It turned me on in no small way.

I leaned back and let my head fall back against the tub's edge. I could feel the sweat bead up on my neck and face. "This water is really hot." It was hot enough to avoid moving, as each fresh swirl of water brought a new swish of an almost burning sensation.

Sue had her eyes closed down at the other end. "Mmm, yes." She looked totally relaxed so I closed my eyes and let the warmth work its way into my muscles.

Gradually, I felt the tension in my back and shoulders start to seep away and a spineless sort of jellyfish feeling take its place. The radio was playing a John Lennon song, one of my favorites. The candlelight reflected softly on the tiles and I was getting mesmerized by the whole experience.

"Mmm, this is nice." I murmured.

"Mmmm."

I sat up and watched her loll against the back of the tub. She looked as content as a cat sitting in the sun, her eyes closed. The bubbles had continued creeping down her chest and I was growing ever more appreciative of the view.

"That was Bella on the phone, wishing me happy birthday."

Sue kept her eyes closed. "Oh, that was nice of her."

I was thinking about the changes I'd seen in Bella since she got married, changes that I had mostly refused to acknowledge. I felt a pulse of anger shoot through me at that whole charade the Cullens had played, after her honeymoon, saying she was sick with a "rare, tropical disease." Hey, I might be a small town cop, but even I could see through that one. It was almost insulting.

There was this whole façade of "Don't ask us, we won't tell you anything you don't want to hear." But damnit, I was the girl's father. Shouldn't I know? The thing about not knowing was it let your imagination run wild. If I could just pin it down, somehow I think I'd feel better. I'd had enough sleepless nights, while I wrestled with confusion and frustration.

"Sue, do you think Bella has changed since she got married?"

Sue lazily opened one eye. "Changed? Like how?"

Well, I had a list as long as my arm. "I don't know where to start. She never eats anymore, she always has one excuse or the other. Have you noticed her eyes? I know this sounds crazy, but her eyes have changed color."

Sue opened both eyes and was looking at me, her eyebrows furrowed.

I kept going, I had to talk to someone about this. "And her skin, it's cold, really cold all the time. She moves differently, her voice is different. I look at her and I don't even know if that's my daughter anymore. I feel like I lost my daughter and some stranger that looks like her took her place."

I knew I was sounding irrational. In some odd way, I was mourning Bella. The klutzy, blushing daughter that I had had was gone. Sue was sitting up, watching me intently.

"She moved to Forks, I had her for a little while, now I feel like she disappeared somehow." I put a hand over my eyes. I could feel them start to mist up a little bit and I didn't want Sue to see this. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Why did I feel like some part of Bella had died and I'd never gotten the chance to mourn it? I knew all fathers felt they lost their little girl when she married, but I didn't think they had seen the loss of their daughter as completely as I had.

"Charlie, Bella made her choice to be with Edward, regardless…"

"I know that," I said gruffly, to mask my feelings of sadness. "It's just, did she have to change so much?"

"If you could give Bella the chance to never grow old, to never feel pain from disease or injury, to spend an eternity with the man she loves beyond all reasonable measure, would you give that to her?"

"Of course," I said softly. "Is that what she has?" I pulled my hand away from my eyes.

Sue nodded solemnly.

"And the price she has to pay?"

She looked at me expectantly. Was it still up to me to figure this out?

I pushed the uncomfortable thoughts away. This was all the Cullen kid's fault. Some part of me still wished I had been able to push her into Jacob's arms.

But then, Jacob, was he any better? I remembered what Jacob had shown me. That was a scene that seemed very incredibly surreal and dream-like. Jacob had turned into a wolf in front of me and then back again. I couldn't even express my anxiety at that.

I let out a small laugh of disbelief. "I've been dealing with some really weird stuff. Jake…" I couldn't even find words that wouldn't make me sound certifiably insane.

"Go on," she urged me.

I couldn't talk. Those feelings of confusion and frustration were settling in again, making me feel like I was trapped in a glass box while the world went crazy just beyond my reach. How many nights had I wrestled with this trying to make some sense of it?

"Jake, well, he…" I started laughing, because I knew how ridiculous this was going to sound.

"Jake phased into a wolf in front of you, didn't he?"

Her voice held no hint of mocking or joking. I pulled my hand away from my eyes. Her face was serious and her eyes searched mine.

"Yes," I answered, incredulous. "How did you know?"

"Charlie, the whole tribe knows. Jake's not the only one who can shape shift."

Shape shift? They even had a special word for it? My mouth must have been hanging open, because I heard it close with an audible click.

Sue pulled herself towards me so I dropped my knees as she flowed into my arms. The water sloshed a bit over the edge of the tub as she pushed her way through the foamy bubbles. Her naked, slippery body pressed against mine, and I felt the stirrings of desire, despite the decidedly odd conversation we were having.

She put a hand on my chest and with her face just inches from mine asked, "Do you believe in God, Charlie? I know you're not much of a church-going man, but do you think there is something, somewhere out there that is greater than ourselves?"

She felt so incredible in my arms. "I guess I'd have to say yes to that." I wasn't sure where she was headed with this.

"Do you believe in love?"

I looked at her beautiful face so close to mine. I pushed a tendril of hair that had escaped from her bun away from her face. "Very much so," I whispered.

"Both of these things have no basis in what we can perceive as real. I can't hold God or a piece of love in my hand and yet we know they exist."

"Yes…"

"There's more in the world than we can see, Charlie. There's magic in the world and it's all around us. God, love, the supernatural, whatever label you want to give it. You're blessed, Charlie. You've been given a chance to perceive it. Most people spend their whole lives rooted in the mundane, never lifting their eyes to see the magic or the miracles that surround us every day."

Sue pulled herself up so that her lips were inches away from mine. I was aware of how she had her leg thrown over me and her sex was pressed against my leg. I could feel her soft breasts against my chest. I moved my hand to her hip; it was rounded, soft and feminine beneath my hand.

"It is a thing of grace to be given the vision of these things, Charlie. Don't try to understand them. Just accept that there is a universe of the unseen out there. If we are lucky in our lifetime, we are given a glimpse of it."

"And Bella?"

"Your daughter has been initiated into a mystery. The price she has to pay is a small one measured against the vastness of what she's been given."

"And us?"

With that, her mouth stretched into a wicked grin. She pulled herself up and I moved as she swung a leg completely over me so she was straddling my legs with her knees. I groaned as she settled against my erection, the warm pressure of her pulling the sound from deep within me. Her hands crawled though the hair on my chest and snaked their way around my neck. I moved my hands along her thighs to slide up her torso, my thumbs just brushing the sides of her breasts. I pulled her closer to me, and she flowed up against me like a wave.

Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "We've got each other. Happy Birthday, Charlie Swan."

**____________________________________________________________**

**If this particular OneShot is your favorite out of the ten finalists, then leave a review. That is your vote. Remember, you can only vote for ONE story. The OneShot with the most reviews/votes, wins.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
